Young Justice: Self Insert
by Hit1903
Summary: Oh! God, why am I in this shitty universe? The last thing I remember was going to sleep after binge-watching all seasons of Young Justice and next, I was on the operating table. I never wanted to come to this world which is filled with all type of monsters and naive heroes. But one thing is sure, I will try my hardest to become strong. (Self Insert/SI) will contain Harem.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys, this is me with a brand new story. I got this idea when my girlfriend and I had a fight in January. I wanted to watch all of the young justice episodes while she wanted to do other things. I watched season 1, season 2 for the 4****th**** time before watching the new episodes in one go as I didn't want to watch them, 3 episodes a week. The idea struck me the next day and so I wrote it down. But as you know I got busy.**

**I was going to publish it in July but then I thought to wait until season 3 is complete. So now that season 3 is complete I am here with this story.**

**I have also written 5 other stories in the same genre (Self Insert): **

**"Highschool of the Dead: Self insert"; **

**"Harry Potter: Self Insert"; **

**"Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"; **

**"Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"; **

**and ****"One Piece: Self insert". **

**You can read them from my profile page.**

**So that makes this my 6****th**** story in fanfiction series.**

**I hope you like this story.**

**There will be some elements of Teen titans and DC in future chapters. You could say that it will be loosely based on Young Justice with a few characters from different universe too.**

**Lemons will be featured but not until 8-9 chapters at least. I am not making any promises. It may take more than that to reach there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC just my character.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**P.O.V changes**

…**.**

**Prologue**

**Date Unknown  
Time Unknown**

What…?

Where..?

Where… where am I?

My mind was all muddled up. It took some time to get my mind in responsive mode. I tried to open my eyes but the direct light in my eyes blinded me, giving me a headache. My head already hurt like hell and on top of that, that damn light didn't help me in the slightest. Dizziness and nausea were minor problems compared to the headache.

But the question was how come my head hurts that much. I definitely don't do drugs or even drink alcohol so I was stumped why the hell did my head hurt so much?

'Huh! I definitely didn't open the curtains and I remember switching off the lights, the last night' I wondered. My chest was also felt heavy as if wanting to puke but couldn't for some reason. There was something which was keeping me from relieving myself.

Then out of the blue, I could hear a man speaking. I was instantly on alert. Except for my girlfriend, no one has the key to my apartment.

I squint my eyes to see who was speaking but couldn't find him through the brightness of the light. I could only see an outline of a human being. I couldn't exactly hear what he was saying. It all came down as a jumbled mess. I tried to move but found my body too heavy to move. Feeling panicked I started to struggle but it was all in vain. My whole body was numb.

As time passed, I grew more panicked. My body started moving a little and I could feel the feeling returning to it. But it was not much better than before. In fact, it wasn't better at all.

The man probably noticed my movements by now but he didn't do a damn thing. Or at least he didn't do as far as I could tell. I continued to struggle but little by little I started feeling lethargic. Sometime later I passed out while struggling.

'The bastard probably gave me some anesthesia' were my last thoughts filled with panic. But I didn't have time to wonder how he did as I passed out.

…

**Date Unknown  
Time Unknown**

The next time I woke up there was some haziness around my mind like before but I was definitely feeling a lot better than last time. My headache was gone. The feeling in my chest was also not there. No, no, they were there but muted.

'Maybe now I can understand what happened to me' I mused. After some thinking, I concluded that I was somehow knocked out. But I didn't know how the hell that man did that.

'Maybe he used some type of gas' I wondered.

Every type of scenario was going in my mind. And with that came questions. Did someone drug me? Who kidnapped me? The last thing I remember was going to sleep after 24 hours of binge-watching all seasons of Young Justice. I distinctly remember locking the door before sleeping.

My apartment was in a very secure locality so how the kidnappers even broke into my house? Was this some kind of prank pulled by my girlfriend? If it was then I am definitely not laughing. And once I get out of… whatever it is, I am definitely going to have a talk with her. I mean I know it was a dick move on my part to go back on my promise but I had my whole day plan out. What if I couldn't go with her to her friend's brother's wedding. I hated the guy anyway.

Just thinking about that fight makes my blood boil. But then I remembered my situation.

'If by some chance, it's not the work of my girlfriend, then who is behind this? I was not some VIP and my family was definitely not the rich kind so I was in quandary as to why some kidnappers would kidnap me? There were many other targets that could have been a better choice for a ransom' I thought with some trepidation.

Again I heard a man muttering. I was instantly on alert. I berated myself for letting my guard down in enemy territory. I opened my eyes and again got blinded by the light.

I was under some light that was too much for my eyes. So I did the next best thing. I tried to speak but couldn't speak more than 2 words and they too came out as a jumbled mess. I then tried to move and to my surprise, I could easily move but then again I was tied so it wasn't a good thing. The end result was still the same. In between, I kept my ears open to gain some knowledge of where I was?

Little by the little temperature of the room was increasing. I was getting more and more uncomfortable as the temperature started increasing. My chest started feeling heavy. I was panicking again. My struggles were proving to be in vain. No matter how much I struggled I couldn't move my ropes or whatever they were. Suddenly there was an uncomfortable feeling in my mind and I blacked out again.

…..

**Date Unknown  
Time Unknown**

After some more tries following by the same pattern of waking up, trying to see, move but unable to do so, and then listen to the kidnapper or I thought he was some type of kidnapper (I did not know then how wrong I was)

With light blinding me I couldn't see him but I could definitely hear him talking to himself. After some time I stopped trying to open my eyes and get blinded. Still once in a while, I would try to open my eyes to see if that blinding light is removed or not. There were times when I could feel my body responding to my commands but most of the time it was only for a few minutes. And I was tied on some sort of table at that time, so, I couldn't even escape from wherever I was.

One thing I noticed was, whenever I was in command of my body I would feel different degrees of pain. Sometimes it was just an uncomfortable feeling but sometimes it was quite enough to make me hurt. But as time passed I noticed that I started feeling less pain or even no pain at all. But an uncomfortable feeling persisted continuously. I don't know how much time had passed.

It took some time to get my mind in the game. I understood I was getting experimented on, by some crazy and sadistic scientist.

Sometimes when he wasn't in the mood of experimenting, he would mutter aloud and talk about how he will improve the body. I concluded he was talking about my body. Then he will start talking about ideas about how to improve my body without damaging it.

'I need to get out of here ASAP' was my prominent thoughts.

I even had a thought about my parents in between when I was in my consciousness state. How were they even coping with my disappearance? But I knew even if they went to the police, it wouldn't do me any good. I was going to spend my time here. My family was not some VIP's so chances were the police were not going to waste their energy on my kidnappers.

'Most probably my case was already closed and I was declared dead' I thought with some resignation.

Thankfully one day the lights were removed. I squinted my eyes so that he doesn't see me waking up. I could see a man facing in the opposite direction so I couldn't his face. I hadn't heard any other voice the whole time I had been here so I knew there was only 1 man with me in the room. I opened my eyes fully to stock up the situation. I didn't let him see me that I was awake but I could tell one thing that I am definitely kidnapped but not for ransom.

I was in some kind of laboratory.

My fears became tenfold. Till now I had hoped that I wasn't experimented on despite some proofs, and, it was just imagination of my mind. But now, I definitely knew that I was kidnapped for some experiments. My mind provided a tidbit of useless information that experimentation on humans was illegal. But when has the law stopped the Government or some high tier agencies from illegal activities.

I counted to 10 to calm myself. It didn't work so I continued to do that anyway. I continued to do that until I was calm. It took a long time to get calm. Once I was calm I checked on the doctor/scientist.

He was a tall man. He had long brown colored hair tied in the back in a ponytail. He wore a standard white coat and grey pants. Judging by the streaks of white in his hair, he may be well into the forties. I couldn't see his face but I could see some type of creature on his shoulder the entire time, now that I inspected closely.

'Does this mean that some alien is controlling the man' I wondered before shaking myself. 'Maybe it is only some kind of pet that he mutated by experiments. I know I shouldn't have watched those alien controversy videos' I berated myself

Suddenly the man turned and saw me awake. He was surprised to see me awake. I didn't move or say anything. Let him conclude his assumptions. This way I could have an opportunity to escape.

Now I was sure that I was kidnapped by an alien after seeing its face. The creature was a four-legged grey colored small dragon/lizard hybrid. It had elongated teeth and horns. He didn't even remotely resemble any creature I had known. I thought the man was going to do something or maybe the creature controlling him would order him to do so.

For a second I wondered whether the creature was reading my mind the entire time and letting me freak out just for shit and giggles. It definitely has some type of telepathic power because without some telepathy it couldn't have controlled the man.

'If it isn't controlling the man then I have to assume that they are working together' I concluded

But nothing like that happened. The man just gave a look to a tiny lizard – dragon-type creature on his shoulder. The creature looked at me. I could feel he was up to something so I remained on guard. But without my body responding to my instruction I couldn't do anything. I definitely didn't expect his horns to glow red and suddenly I was feeling very tired. I could feel it in my mind. I don't how I could feel it in my mind but I could. I even tried to fight it and remain awake but still sleep claimed me after fighting a long battle.

Next time I woke up I was sure that the creature had some time of telepathic powers which was in itself amazing. I didn't care whether I could open my eyes or use my body. My heart sank just by remembering how easily the creature put me to sleep. I wondered whether I would get out from here or not.

'What the hell am I thinking? I am definitely getting out of here. I just need 1 chance' I berated myself for thinking sad things.

With that, I started planning my escape. I opened my eyes and to my surprise and joy, nobody was there. I was in some type of glass pod lying on my back. I could see the black and rough ceiling. It looked like a cave to me.

'Does this mean we are underground' I wondered. I shook my head and start planning for the future.

I was definitely not going to miss this opportunity. It may take days for the doctor to return and in the meantime, if I just get control of my upper area, I could knock that creature down by surprise and lift the man from its control.

But if they are both working together then I am fucked. I will need full control of my body to knock out that man.

I need to control my body in both cases as without it my escape plan will be impossible. So I start concentrating on moving my fingers with all my will. I tried to move 1 finger and kept at it until I could move my finger a little bit. I was elated by the success after hours of concentration or rather what felt like hours. Trust me when your life is on the line you can remain focused for a long time.

And thus after a long time, I could move my hand completely.

But then I saw my hand, and I froze. Instead of brown skin, it was green. It was also a bit thin. There were no hairs on my arm too.

'Did those experiments changed my skin. Damn! Those mother fucker bastards', my heart just sank getting bad information every time. I wondered even if I somehow escaped this hellhole, how I will even be able to function in society. I will be labeled as a freak or abomination. Tears gathered in my eyes just thinking about this. Still, I preserved. I focused with all my will to move my other hand by focusing on my rage.

It took less time in getting my other hand moving. When it started moving I started on my leg. I could use both my arms and legs when the sound of the opening of the door came. I was grinning like a fool at my success. I instantly stopped smiling and pretended to be asleep.

The doctor did… what he normally does. I don't know what he usually does. I was feeling particularly wary as he could forget to give me anesthesia and do the experiments nonetheless. I have not seen him dissecting me as I have to keep my eyes closed but I could definitely feel some pain and uncomfortable feelings despite the anesthesia.

And it doesn't matter if he wasn't dissecting me. Whatever his experiments entail can't be good for me – that I was sure. The green skin was enough proof.

But he didn't do anything before moving away. I was sure he will do something. I was just waiting for the shoe to drop. The next thing I knew was gas was released directly on my face and shoulders. It was totally unexpected. I inhaled some of it due to the surprise but blocked after that.

When the doctor went away I tried to move but to my surprise, I felt a little sluggish. I instantly knew that gas was the reason for my state. On one hand, I was happy as in the future I would avoid inhaling the gas but on the other hand, I felt angry and sad at all of my hard work going down the drain.

Still, I got an idea after lamenting about it for some time. I kept awake purely by will. I didn't try to move my body as I didn't want to waste my energy.

I mentally counted approximately the time for my next visit as it could help me in getting to know the schedule. And it also helped me in my boredom. I would have gotten a little insane if I didn't have anything to pass my time.

I counted for 23 hours straight. I don't know how I did that but I did. Maybe it was due to my desperation. Still, I knew it was around 22 to 26 hours of gap. I concluded that it was 24 hours most probably.

Still, the doctor came again and checked the vitals. Again today I didn't feel any pain or uncomfortable feeling like the last time. He just checked my vitals from what I could see by opening my eyes a little bit. I wondered whether the experiments were over and now it was just studying period and making sure I remain perfect for his use.

I was ready for the gas and when it came I didn't inhale any of it. I don't know how but I could stop my breath for a long time. I just chalked many of the inconsistencies to the experiments as I had more important matters to worry about.

Only when he went away, did I go to sleep. Waking up for more than a day had taken some toll on my body. Moreover, I already used most of my energy to get my parts in moving the previous day. I instantly went to sleep after that.

Next time I woke up I couldn't move. I knew I overslept so I waited for the next dosage of gas before sleeping.

This continued for a while.

I would concentrate on getting my body in control whenever I was alone while sometimes I would be joined by our esteemed Doctor who muttered his plans out loud while 'experimenting' on me. He unknowingly gave me some information but most of the time it was only about how he will make 'X' pay; how he will be great, you know the usual crap.

This made me understand what he was doing this on his own free will. That alien was also most probably helping him.

Many times when I would wake up I wouldn't be able to move my body so I had to start again. This happened 2 times in total – Far too many in my opinion. Still, with every reset, I would be able to control my body in far less time. I also practiced to will my body not to move when I wake up from the second I confirmed that I was kidnapped. This way the man wouldn't be able to discern whether I awake or not. Trust me it was quite hard but when your life hangs in balance, you could even achieve the impossible easily.

This time I woke up only a few minutes before his visit. I could say that it was 5 or 6 days since I discovered that the gas was the reason for my containment. I blocked the gas naturally when it was released. When he went away, I started to will my body to move. I had an amazing opportunity to escape. I had some 24 hours before his next visit to gain my freedom.

When I was fully in control, I felt like I had run a marathon. I could easily move my body now. Although my breaths were labored, I didn't have sweat. I didn't mind it much. I just chalked it up to the side effects of the experiments. Now for the next part of the plan,

I didn't want to do this as it may alert the kidnappers/scientists but I didn't have any other option. I pull back my arm and punched the glass with my whole might. But before I could hit the glass, I was bombarded with gas on my face. I coughed naturally. I tried to keep my mouth shut but I had already inhaled some of the gas due to the surprise. There was also a steel panel above the glass panel now.

I was already very tired after getting control of my body and that gas didn't help in the slightest. I didn't think that there will be some defense mechanisms. But how the hell did the machine know?

'Those damn motion sensors. They could have alerted him by now' I concluded after some thinking. I didn't have any hopes of getting out but damn it if I did try my best.

I struck the glass and steel panel with all my might. Surprisingly I didn't feel any pain. Moreover, the panels flew upward striking the ceiling with surprising speed. I didn't think more about it at that time as I was feeling on the verge of consciousness. I couldn't concentrate properly. It was just desperation now that was fueling me forward. I didn't or rather couldn't take into account my surroundings which cost me.

The same gas which was used on me to knock me out was pouring in the room. And when I noticed it was already too late. I was already unconscious by then.

Next time I woke up, I couldn't move even a little. Hell, I couldn't do anything other than just lying there like a corpse. I fucking hated that feeling.

I could tell that the doctor was angry as he was muttering like usual "…..how dare you? ...I will show you…..You are my greatest creation. With me in your body I would eclipse the so-called heroes and Dr. Desmond will be powerful even Light wouldn't be able to control me. They will see my brilliance. They all will Hahahahahaha. But first, you will pay for what you did" I could hear him monologue the entire time.

He did something. Because the next thing I know was all pain. Unbearable pain,

Consciousness faded in and out.

_I could feel it_...

The world was a buzzing haze.

_There was... something..._

I couldn't think, couldn't move; couldn't...

_Everything shook... as if a bomb had gone off._

It hurt. The kind of pain that ate away at rational thought

_The world shook again, a deep rumble like the stomach of some great beast._

Something... sparked, at the edge of my mind.

.

.

My eyes snapped open.

My surroundings had become clearer, my mind, less muddled, and I no longer felt that gnawing edge of pain. I don't know what he did but in the end, it was like an invisible fog was lifted from my mind and with it lifted, came clarity.

I could hear him easily now.

I could even sense he was angry over something.

From the muttering, I came to know his name was Mark Desmond. He was working in CADMUS under the organization called 'Light'. And the organization cut his budget when they learned he was spending it on somewhere else. He was actually spending it on….… me. I mean my body.

What the Fuck? It suddenly clicked where I am.

I was in DC universe where a lunatic Doctor was experimenting on me under the orders of a criminal organization.

Yeah…. I am fucked.

I blacked out from the sensitive information overload and the experiment which I just survived after taking so much pain.

….

**So how do you like the prologue?**

**If you have any suggestion please comment and if they are big then you can PM me. Also, I have already decided on his superpowers and you can learn that in the next chapter. **

**I have already written some of the next chapters and will try to update tomorrow. Otherwise, I will definitely update the story next week.**

**Be sure to check out my other stories too. All of them are self Inserts.**


	2. Escape Plan

**Hey guys, I am back with the new chapter. **

**Seeing this story crossing 90 in favorites and 130 follows in just a week felt pretty good.**

**I will reply to the review individually by PM from now on as writing it separately takes time. Moreover, I am not so sure that people even read this. Still, I hope that this chapter clears some of them.**

**Thank you, everyone, for all the favorites and follows. ****I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story. **

**I hope you like this chapter too.**

**I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

**Also, those who like Self Insert stories can check out my other stories. **

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert" **

"**Highschool of the dead: Self Insert" **

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert" **

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"**

**Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice but I do own my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback'_

…

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival, Realization, And Preparation.**

Next time I woke up I remembered the conclusion I came up with. It was just like those Self-insert where the MC is dropped by R.O.B but I didn't remember being in its presence ever. And where was my gamer ability or even some OP ability? Why was I just dropped in the deep end?

I easily willed myself not to move. It was now a habit in my opinion. I could also sense a person just within 2 meters of my body. I don't know how I could sense him at all. But knowing I was in a universe where it was pretty normal, I didn't give it much thought. I could sense he was… excited about something.

Despite how hard I tried to deny it. Thinking he was just some lunatic playing with my mind or maybe my girlfriend is pranking me for ditching her in favor of watching Young justice, I couldn't help but accept little by little that I was displaced in some fictional universe. I was broken from inside. I knew getting out of here by myself was a futile effort.

My only hope is getting freed at the same time Superboy gets freed by Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash.

But suddenly, I had an epiphany – If I was even in Young Justice Universe or not. This could be some other universe where Cadmus is free to do whatever it can. This could be some sort of alternate universe; the universe where Galatea was made or something along those lines.

'If that is true then I am truly and utterly fucked' I morosely thought.

Still, I hoped it was the canon version of Young Justice Universe as I remembered the story of young justice clearly as I watched all seasons in preparation for the season 3 quite recently.

Even if this was the cannon Young Justice universe, then also I was fucked. As I wasn't certain that this universe was following the cannon plot or if it will even remotely follow the cannon due to my appearance. My presence will definitely produce some butterfly effects. I just hope that they are good ones.

Then again, no one seems to know about me so maybe there won't be a change from canon. One can only hope.

But if no one knows about me, they won't be able to rescue me.

And again, my mood became bad.

I was not a DC fan in my previous life. I knew some things but that's it. Sure I watched the movies and animated series. But I didn't read any comic book in my entire life. I wasn't even sure that this was the Young justice universe. I just watched it that's why my mind immediately connected this universe to Young Justice.

I don't know why I didn't connect the dots, sooner. There were clues and they were in front of me every time just lying there.

'Maybe he did something to me. Could it be the latest experiment' these thoughts plagued my mind. But in the end, I was certain that the last experiment was the root of this whole debacle.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening came and shook me out of my thoughts. I was confused as to who could it be. Dr. Desmond was already here and in the entire time, I have been here, nobody ever came in here.

"So you are here... See my greatest creation... Isn't he just magnificent?" He asked "Remember do not enter his existence in the records. I don't want anybody to know about it. I will be done with the other project in 3 weeks and after that, I can complete my dream, Hahahahaha" Desmond rambled on and laughed like a clichéd villain before leaving.

I have already remembered his walking style by hearing the sound of his footsteps so I could definitely hear him walking away and closing the door. I could hear his malevolent thoughts somehow, 'Once the weapon is educated. I will be hailed as the greatest genetic engineer of the century'.

I ejected from his mind somehow before I could get a migraine from his monologue or his 'pet' could discover me.

I could also feel another person some distance away from me but I couldn't sense his mood at all. Suddenly I felt a presence in my mind. Thinking that my previous error to look into Desmond's mind was caught, I tried to eject him.

I wasn't trained in the mind powers so all I could do was 'will' it. And so, started our battle of wills.

I don't know how much time it was before the battle of the wills was over. After a while, I forced him out, or rather he withdrew.

My breaths were ragged by the exhaustive mental battle and the funny thing was I didn't even win. The person I was battling actually withdrew from my mind.

I opened my eyes to see a humanoid draconic face staring back at me curiously. I bit back the urge to scream at alien appearance. He had the appearance of a tall, slender man with blue skin. His head was radically different than humans, most notably the presence of horns and the absence of nose. He also had pointed fin-like ears and 2 ribbons of flesh, originating on cheeks. He wore plain white hospital-like pants and a matching shirt.

I realized who he was and the fact he was the one who tried to invade my mind. He was a G-Goblin, bred to possess telekinetic powers but also possessed telepathic powers which he kept hidden from the Cadmus officials: Dubbilex.

"Who are you?" He asked me telepathically and continued "You were not programmed to get sentience. I must report this to Dr. Desmond at once" with that he turned to move away.

'You were also not made to get sentience' my mind provided but I decided to be a little more polite. "W…wait d-don't tell the doctor about me" I pleaded.

For a second, I kicked myself for stuttering and begging but desperate call requires desperate measures. My voice was perfect. I thought it will be scratchy as I haven't used it before. Guess that's a comic logic for you. I didn't concern over it much as I had far more important matters to deal with. Like getting to live past today.

"And why shouldn't I?" He asked curiously.

I was seriously surprised. 'He could also talk apparently. I didn't know he could talk' I thought.

'If this is a dream or hallucination then no problem but if it turns out to be a real case of self-insert then I can't afford to make any mistakes. I have to somehow convince him that I am his friend and he shouldn't mention me to Doctor Desmond. Well here goes nothing' I thought.

I remembered his motive for helping Superboy. A slave race; Illegal genetic experimentation; Countless violations of myself and other sentient beings, these people were monsters, of that there could be no doubt.

"Because…because I can help you" I replied calmly and I wanted to help them. In my opinion, any type of slavery was inhumane and should be met with lethal punishment.

"And how would you do that?" He asked curiously.

"I could help you and your brothers from slavery. You want it – the freedom of your species. Correct?" I said and played my card. I didn't want to play it so early but my survival depended on it. I could move my body but I wasn't sure I could win against him. I could feel him freezing by my reply.

"How do you know that?" He asks but I couldn't sense any anger in his voice just curiosity. Still, I kept my guard up. I can't be sure of his thought process. If he wanted to wipe my mind off, I will be helpless against that. And that will be the end of it.

"It doesn't matter where I learned that particular information. All it matters is that I can help you free from shackles of slavery that chains you and your brothers. So what do you say 'Brother'?" I asked him, appealing his brotherhood to me. For a minute I thought he was going to decline. My heartbeat raised quite a bit in that worry. I could even hear my heartbeat.

Thankfully he agreed and that was the start of a beautiful relationship. "Very well I will not tell Dr. Desmond about you but if he asks I cannot refuse. I am not programmed to go against his orders" He replied and started to walk away towards the door.

"Just wait a minute. We must discuss the things first and trust me, he won't do that if everything goes according to plan, Brother" I told him while standing up and walking up to him, calculating all the types of methods by which I can succeed. I don't know how but my mind was processing at very high speed. I created and discarded a few plans in some time before deciding on one.

For the first time, I was on my feet in a long time, not considering my escape attempt as I was not in the right mind. I looked around to see my room/ residence/ prison. It was bare of anything other than some pieces of equipment and a pod where this body grew up. I looked about the circular room I had been confined in, the cylinder of reinforced glass-like tube lying on the floor; huge electromagnets connected to it, pulsing along with an intricate blanket of wires.

Rage, cold and hard rage flowed through my veins just thinking about it.

I had been _trapped_, _chained_ like an animal.

With an inhuman will, I controlled my rage which wanted to be let out and destroy my captors then and there.

"Then tell me what I must do... brother," He asked after a long pause with some determination seeping in his voice which also distracted me from my rage-filled thoughts.

"First tell me about my body and how my body came into existence. Do I have superpowers? And if I do what are they? Don't leave anything behind. If you don't know please ask the G-Genome of the Doctor. Can you ask him without giving yourself away? Could you read the doctor's mind? Also, what is the date?" I ask him in a single breath. I stopped when I realized I was literally rambling.

"Yes I can read the doctor's mind but I am forbidden to do that. I know many of the things as some of the Genomorphs inform me but I must ask the doctor's genome about your body as information about your body didn't reach me before today. The date is 5th March 2010" he replied without missing a beat. Then again the situation is dire and we don't have time to poke fun at my rambling.

With that, he closed his eyes and his horns lit up. According to the cannon, it was his way of telepathy. I also remember him being a senior and most wise member of the Genomorphs. I patiently waited for him to do his thing while thinking of contingencies. I saw his horn stop glowing after quite a bit of time. With that, he opened his eyes and mouth and dumped a hell lot of information on me.

Truthfully I was shocked at what he told me. I racked my brain to find something like this happening in any DC universe but came up empty.

Apparently I got reincarnated in the body of a clone, made from DNA of various league members like Superman (40%), John 'Martian Manhunter' (25%), Aquaman (25%), Wonder Woman (7.5%) and last but not least Genomorphs (2.5%).

Apparently, the bastard Desmond (No way was I calling him doctor) cloned quite a few types of clones with different amounts of DNA concentration in secret. Some weren't compatible at all while others had glaring weaknesses against fire as 60% of the DNA had the weakness of fire. Most of the clones would start to decay after reaching the age of 4 or 5.

He spent all his free time perfecting the body. He also used every DNA material he had of the major male Justice League members. He spent 20% of the budget on this project without even informing his backers.

All of the first clones were unable to live past their childhood. He then changed the concentration and added a small amount of Wonder Woman's DNA while reducing the others.

So you see 'I' was only possible due to the addition of wonder woman DNA. Thankfully I was a made a boy. I don't know if I could have lived while being a girl. I don't think the lesbian couples were legal in this timeline. Maybe they were but I wasn't sure. And then there was the problem of 'periods' too. No insult to the girls but I just couldn't do it.

I was one of the first batches of clones to live past childhood. Some had the more or less the same amount of weaknesses of Kryptonite and Fire like the originals but I had less or you could say minimum fatality against them. All other clones which were useless were dumped, eliminated, and then recycled. Their DNA was used in creating other clones. You could say that their DNA genomes were recycled to make the next batch of clones.

'Talk about being a cold-hearted son of a bitch'

Then to further reduce the weaknesses he started adding some DNA of Genomorphs in the mix. Only I survived.

I had a theory that only with my addition of my soul, was my body able to live and function properly. But I could be wrong. Unfortunately, there is no way to check.

I didn't bother asking how he made me as I didn't have any interest in Genetics or anything related to it.

I also learned that the experiments where I felt pain where these types of tests where he would check the weakness of my body against Kryptonite and Fire every time he would change the concentration of Genomorphs DNA.

One thing was for sure. The fucker (Dr. Desmond) was a sadist. I vowed then and there to kill him. I didn't care if I could destroy the canon by doing that but I was definitely going to kill him if the chance presented itself.

Thankfully he presented my body in the care of Dubbilex to freeze me in a cryogenic chamber until he could devise a method to download his memories into my body and then as you know the Dubbilex discovered me. Apparently he didn't want to copy the memories as he did with the Roy Harper. As that would make 2 Mark Desmonds. And he didn't want any competition.

Instead, he wanted to remove any memories from this body and paste his memories in this body.

He asked or rather ordered the help of Dubbilex when he learned that I tried to break away. In a way, that desperate move helped me in getting here. He also increased the efficiency of my mind by the last experiment. I don't know how he did it as Dubbilex himself didn't know but after that experiment, I could think clearly.

According to him, the doctor started the experiment some 11 months ago when Project Match was declared a failure. And by my calculations I was already in here for at least 2 weeks, minimum. After 8 months of failure, only 1 clone (me) bore satisfactory results. A little more than 4 weeks later, I reached the age of 16 years of body age. In between the doctor checked my progress but after I was at 16 years of age, the tests (experiments) started.

Once more luck smiled on me. Apparently the Doctor kept my existence secret from everybody except his G-Genome. I knew he would become Blockbuster by drinking his Blockbuster serum to fight Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin. Dubbilex even confirmed that he was already making 'something' on the order of the Light, now that he was free from some projects. But he didn't know what it was.

I still didn't want to have any chance of him getting hands on me.

After learning everything about my body, I outlined my plan. As I said, my mind was processing data at high speed. By the time, he told me all about my powers and other things, I had already devised a plan.

My plan was basically to wipe all the memory about my clone body from Desmond's mind and get the hell out of here when Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash came to investigate CADMUS. If Light ever asks him about the budget he would think that he failed to produce any clone that could live. In fact, he will insist that a clone with so many DNA can't be made. Till then I could try to escape or I could be cunning about it.

I hoped this universe followed the canon so I will wait here till 5th July that is 4 months away. If they don't come then I will escape from here. Until then I will sit tight. I was sure that I can wait for 4 months for my freedom.

But I knew that not everything would go according to the plan and 1st obstacle came in the form of Dubbilex.

Dubbilex informed me that he couldn't erase Desmond's memory so I had to do it myself but it doesn't mean that he couldn't guide me through it. So, I asked him to teach me everything I would need to know to do it myself.

I also asked him about other stuff.

According to the Dubbilex Project Kr was on verge of completion. The body of Superboy is still growing. After that, they will have to test him. It is the reason why Desmond had to wait for 3 weeks to get his consciousness in my body. So I had 3 weeks to get my telepathy under control because I will have only 1 chance to get my freedom.

It is 'do or die' situation. It was the 5th of March 2010. I have some 20 – 25 days to make Dr. Desmond forget my existence. Once he becomes Blockbuster, entering his mind may become hard. I could always kill him but it was the last resort, or was it?

I know I said that I will kill him but it was an impulsive thought on my part. After further thinking I didn't think I had the heart to kill anybody. I might be able to kill if I am pushed into the corner though. But I won't be able to kill in cold blood.

I will need time to think about it. I was definitely not going to question my moralities when I have to face survival against the life of a man who was in one word, a 'monster'. But even then…

I shook my head of these morbid thoughts.

First thing first, I have to see my face and appearance.

There wasn't anything in the room with which I could see myself so I had to wait for a while until Dubbilex could procure a mirror for me. Thankfully, he got all of the listed items in a few hours like food, and other day to day life's necessities.

But when I did get a mirror, I got cold feet.

I know I have a green complexion judging by my body's skin tone but I know nothing about my face. I was feeling scared of my abnormal appearance. It might be a little vain but it was, what it was.

Still, somehow I gathered my courage and looked into it.

Standing in front of the mirror, I don't know whether to feel angry, sad, or happy.

My face didn't have a single similarity with my previous one. The feeling of seeing a different face while standing in front of a mirror is freaky. I would be able to make my facial structure with that of my previous one with Martian DNA but my natural form was totally different.

My hair was of grey color while my eyes were red with a hint of blue in them. With the green skin, I truly looked like a freak.

The only good thing was: I didn't look like some sort of monster. My appearance was still human just with different pigmentation.

I also noticed I had a set of gills on both sides of my neck. I concluded they would be because of Aquaman's DNA.

Thinking for a bit, I started on my first superpower. I concentrated for some time to change my skin tone to that of white. After some minutes, I was successful when I felt the skin change. It took some effort but I was able to maintain it with little concentration. I looked again at the reflective surface. Now I looked less like a freak and more human. Moreover, grey hair didn't look that bad on me.

Feeling satisfied, I went back to my planning.

Martian DNA didn't do much change in my actual human form except making it green and powerful. When I let go of my power, my appearance always turned to my base form instead of 2 legged monsters.

I learned from Dubbilex that the doctor was very insistent in making my body as human as possible without hindering the abilities. I don't know why that was, as he had no problem in turning himself into a hideous monster by drinking that serum and becoming Blockbuster.

'Maybe he was afraid of the consequences of his failure. Maybe he feared he will be killed by 'Light' for his failure and that's why he drank that serum as last resort' I mused.

I also measured my real height to be 175 cm despite being only 16 years old. I could easily topple my previous height of 6 feet at this rate but only if I continued to grow. Apparently, in this universe, people grow till 21 so I had 5 years to reach my full height.

If I remember correctly – Superboy didn't grow at all after coming out of the tube, other than changing his body structure suddenly in season 3. Well, whatever I could change my height by my powers easily. But still, by my calculation, my natural height could easily reach 6'4 to 6'6 **if** I grow.

With that time started to pass by.

I didn't realize but with my brainpower, I was literally able to remember everything after the experiment. It was not at the forefront of my mind but if I think hard, I could easily remember anything I did after that in very clear details. Unfortunately, this didn't extend to my last life.

I didn't think of my last life much for a few reasons.

First, I didn't want to get homesick, and second, I didn't get time.

With that done, let's talk about my training.

I started my telepathy practice with Dubbilex the next day for every day. I practiced with him for a minimum of 4 hours a day but not continuously. We did it in shifts. And he didn't need to be present in the room for the practice. He was able to do long-range telepathy easily so he didn't need to be present all the time. Moreover, he could multitask so I rarely saw him.

We would take a 30-40 minutes break, after practicing for every time, depending on my capacity.

Initially, I was only able to practice for 20 minutes continuously before feeling dead tired. Not in body but in mind. But day by day my stamina increased. After reaching the 1-hour mark after the hard work of a week, he started increasing the intensity and we were back to square one. I would start from the 20-minute mark and go up and then again.

I had to go through this for a few times in 3 weeks.

I hated him for showing me my abysmal limits but the craze of having superpower had yet to die out then. Moreover, the sword in the form of Mark Desmond was also against my neck which kept me from experimenting with my powers and body. I wanted to see my physical prowess but couldn't do anything about it. But from some things I observed, I was clearly on or even above superhuman level. The constituting DNA of this body already made me realize this but seeing it was something else altogether.

I also finally realized that I could think much well than in my previous life. Not like that pre-experiment phase, but something else.

I wasn't some stupid bloke in my last life. I easily came in the category of smart but now I was in the category of genius. The things I found difficult to understand in my previous life came naturally to me now. I could understand quite a few things which were quite above my level in my past life. It was like the knowledge was at the back of my mind but I couldn't use it before. It just came easily to me now.

With this I concluded that like those self-inserts, I read in my previous life, my mind has evolved or rather adapted to the new universe. I even theorized that Desmond's experiments could also because of it or it could be also because of my new mind.

Even then, the change wasn't on the level to the likes of those like Tony Stark, Dr. Strange, Bruce Wayne, etc. Instead, it was a minor one. From an average, my IQ seems to have increased to a normal scientist level. But then again, in this universe, every man and their father got an IQ similar to mine. In fact, quite a few people have quite a higher IQ than mine. Still, the change was terrific and it helped a lot.

I also realized that I needed less amount of sleep. While 8 hours weren't enough in my last life, now, I feel refreshed after 4-5 hours of sleep. This was the reason why I could progress so much in so little time. I could even get by 3 hours of sleep without any serious side effects. But less sleep means my mind doesn't recover much so I made sure to sleep for 5-6 hours daily. Extra sleep produced great results.

I was also able to somehow hide my previous life from Dubbilex during the training. Well according to him there was a wall present in my mind that he couldn't pass, no matter how much he tried. Well, he could but he didn't know what would be the consequence of that action. For a moment I thought that Desmond was the culprit for that but even then, I asked Dubbilex not to destroy the wall or to even touch it. I didn't know what would happen if something happens to that wall.

Whenever I was not sleeping or practicing with him, I was busy plotting.

I already wrote the main points of everything I remembered from the DC universe, the day Dubbilex brought me a notebook. I wrote everything, from every animated movie to a few comic chapters which I read in my previous life. I especially wrote everything from Young Justice I remembered. And I remembered a lot. And it was also in Hindi but written in English letters so quite a few would be unable to read it.

I also read it every day as it helped me remember some things I forgot to write. That way I updated quite a few things.

I don't know how but I remember those details quite thoroughly. But I don't think any omnipotence being of this universe did this to me. I think I remember some being called Mazverick or something that was a 5th-dimensional being and liked to prank people on a whim. This didn't look like a prank to me. Maybe it was. I just read the article about him in passing but I wasn't sure.

Well, I can't be exactly sure about it as I wasn't the geek. I had an interest in it just like any other guy. Maybe a bit more knowledge due to some Instagram pages and internet but I was definitely not an expert on DC or even MARVEL universe.

The best thing was that I remembered all the dates though I didn't remember all the 'time' that was usually shown in every episode.

The only reason I was able to remember all the details, was because I was watching season 1 and 2 of Young justice back to back before watching the 3rd season to refresh the memory and familiarize it. I only slept after watching the last episode.

And next thing was I woke up on the table getting dissected and experimented. Sure I was given the anesthesia but my mind was unable to understand why they were cutting me and why I was healing so fast by sunlight or water? Why getting near the fire was so agonizing?

I got the answer from Dubbilex who got the answers from Desmond's G-Genome.

I felt those things because that bastard Desmond was experimenting on me trying to see what made me tick.

Although I had the heroes' strengths, I had their weaknesses too. Like Fire and Kryptonite were suddenly my mortal enemy and magic too, thankfully not on their level.

My DNA let me fight back against the kryptonite and fire. I even think fire won't be able to harm me that much due to my Martian genetics as my mind was not hardwired to be afraid of the fire by the Guardians. But my Atlantean physiology still had a weakness against it.

Still, all in all, the pros outweighed the cons.

Once I couldn't update anything to my book of success, I memorized it and burnt it. There was no need to take a chance. If any evil person got their hands on it, the world was fucked.

Little by little I was getting comfortable with my situation. Sure getting picked from my home and dumped here was bad. But there were pros too. I now have FREAKING SUPERPOWERS!

I have a theory of what type of superpowers I have seeing as I couldn't check them out.

Super strength, Super Speed, Invulnerability, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Magic, and many other things, were all possible for me. That was so freaking Badass. But I didn't have any time to test my superpowers. I was very scared of the eventual confrontation with Desmond, so I spent every minute I could in practicing telepathy. Moreover, I was usually tired after that practice. Not physically but rather mentally. So, I couldn't actually do things.

There were some good things too.

Dubbilex became a beacon of hope in this darkness. I came to view him as a friend rather than a fictional character.

I also came to cherish my time with him. He was a very good teacher despite him being teaching for the first time. He couldn't provide me any G-Genomes to practice with as they were all in control of 'CADMUS' and we both knew we couldn't take any chance. Some were not but they had important roles to do so their disappearance would totally be noticed.

Although, I got to meet 2 of the heavy ones who were used as labor to transport items from one place to another, as they had to bring cryo-chamber to keep up the appearance with Desmond. I came to know that they were called G-Trolls.

I was also happy to meet someone else other than Dubbilex but they weren't capable of talking. Not that I could talk to them as we had to keep up the act. Desmond was also present there. He personally made sure that I was frozen. Thankfully Dubbilex came later to unfreeze me. Placing my trust on him was hard but I did it anyway. I didn't have any other options after all.

He also helped me in locating commands left in my mind. Thankfully, Desmond only placed a single command of shut down in my brain with the help of his own G-Genome. It was quite easy to remove it. In fact, I could have removed it easily after the practice of 2 weeks. But I was very paranoid so I asked them to remove any and all commands from my mind just in case I leave something behind by mistake.

In 2 weeks, I was very much further than I was initially but I was going stir crazy in that enclosed space. The only thing I could communicate with was Dubbilex and even he was very scarce doing assigned jobs and maintaining his cover. In fact, all the time he was here, we rarely talked. We only practiced my telepathy. I was only able to be on a stalemate after 2 and a half weeks of rigorous training.

Thankfully he was able to procure nutrition bars every day. While I was frozen, I didn't need it but seeing as I was awake, I very much needed it. They weren't tasty but they did their work. They kept my body running. But after 2 weeks of eating them, I was ready to commit murder for a slice of pizza. I yearned for some tasty food instead of a bar that tasted totally bland.

Still, the time passed by quickly and the day of reckoning came. The last 2 days were very nerve-wracking to me. I was very very scared. I feared if something goes wrong, my death will be the last of my worries. Moreover, the equipment so that the other Genomorphs brought only increased my nervousness.

Still, I calm my erratically beating heart and got ready for the world-changing point of my life. I keep reminding myself that this was important. Erasing my existence from the doctor's mind was a lot more important than escaping from here. Otherwise, there will be a trail left of my true existence, which would be very, very bad.

….

**26****th**** March 2010 (09:00 am)**

**Cadmus Lab Sub-Level 53**

Just according to the plan, Dubbilex came with Dr. Desmond in the chamber. Today being Sunday, Desmond decided to complete the procedure.

I dutifully kept my eyes closed but I could easily sense them after 3 weeks of hard practice. Desmond's plan was to download all his memories in my body when I was unconscious and kill his previous body. But unfortunately for him, I wasn't going to allow that. Fortunately for me, he also had to be unconscious during the procedure.

He also brought 3 other G-Genomes other than his G-Genome but they were secretly on our side. Truthfully Desmond actually ordered Dubbilex to procure some G-Genomes for the procedure and he was already on my side so he only selected the G-Genomes which will obey him. The plan would have been more difficult if he had procured the G-Genomes, himself.

He got into the pod and closed it while the anesthesia in the form of gas was released and after a minute he was unconscious. I opened my eyes fully and got out of the pod. Erasing his memory would have been a lot difficult if he was awake. But now that he is sleeping I could easily erase some of the memories and he wouldn't even doubt anything.

His G-Genome was also out of commission thanks to Dubbilex while other G-Genomes stood in their respective positions. Dubbilex was forbidden from reading Desmond's mind but they didn't order him to do anything against another Genomorphs. It was only thanks to this that he was also able to find about the origin of my body and experiments done on it. There were many loopholes like this that came in handy. Dubbilex also erased some memories of Desmond's G-Genome and planted the different ones.

When he was done we both took a dive in Desmond's mind. We had to be careful and fast as his avatars could hinder us. Battling them would only be trouble and increase the time it would take to do my job. Though Dubbilex assured me that his avatar would not wake up, as he didn't have that much mental fortitude, I was still nervous.

Dubbilex helped me to locate the parts which I had to erase. The feeling to erase his other happy memories or making him forget some important memories were there. It would have been easy to make him forgot how to shit or breathe but I controlled myself with a great amount of will.

It would have been easy and even hilarious but in the end, it would have been impractical. It would have given me away as he would have realized that someone did something to him. I didn't make him forget his memories like Psimon did in his appearance episode. Instead, I erased/ destroyed his memories and made some fake ones in its place.

All in all, I changed very little. Just some tweaks here and there; and bingo it was done.

If I was on a time limit, I couldn't have done that. I needed my whole concentration to do that. All in all, it took me half an hour to do it with the help of Dubbilex before he and I were satisfied with my job. We had triple checked just to be sure on my insistence otherwise we would have been done in 10 minutes. After it was done, my head hurt like hell. But it was a good kind of hurt. The kind of hurt, which comes after doing something great; after accomplishing something.

When I was done Dubbilex gave me a glass of water. I drank it without any complaint and it actually helped me. You wouldn't believe but drinking water is good after using your mind powers'. It helps soothe your mind. Such a simple and practical trick.

Still, I wasn't done. It was now time for my next part of the plan. A few days ago, I got an idea pondering about Speedy and Match's fate. When I told Dubbilex about my idea, he was surprised but nonetheless agreed to do it.

I thought hard about what to do with Speedy and Match. In the end, I couldn't do anything for them. I couldn't even do anything for me so helping them was out of the picture for now. Moreover, the Light had some hidden cameras and I wasn't going to trip them so soon and tell them of my existence.

So now that I was free of that sword, my first test subject was Desmond. Sometimes fate plays cruel tricks.

Initially, he experimented on me but now I was experimenting on him.

I got back into my second pod while anesthesia in the form of gas was released and I was unconscious. Meanwhile, 3 G-Genomes connected me and Desmond and started copying his skills and knowledge as a genetic scientist in me. I also ordered them to copy the memories of his accounts, passwords, etc.

Meanwhile, with the help of Dubbilex, we appeared in my mind palace. It was vast blackness that had some spheres. Those spheres were my memories of this world. There was also a big, black wall at some distance. I had come quite a few times with the help of Dubbilex though I couldn't come here by myself, yet. Still, now I only needed his help while initially, he had to do all the work. According to Dubbilex, I would be able to do it after a little more practice as I was on the verge of a breakthrough.

After appearing there, I formed a sphere all around the memories that the G-Genomes were copying into my mind. They were appearing in a particular place so I just put the open sphere below it.

I made the sphere with the alloy of Vibranium and adamantine so it didn't break under the stress. As it was my mind, I could do whatever I want. The idea of alloy helped as, if the sphere was of normal materials like concrete or steel then it might have broken under all the stress. In the end, I only made a small opening in the sphere so that the memories continue to pour in me at a normal rate and don't overwhelm me at once.

If all of his memories have simply been dumped in my mind, I have no doubt that my mind would have become a vegetable. No matter how high my brain's processing speed it, the human mind is not suited for such heavy loads in a small amount of time.

Thinking for a bit I decided to close that opening too once the process is complete. I can't have memories pouring in me while I am awake. It would get problematic quickly. They didn't pour now as I was keeping it inside the sphere. But once my concentration slipped, they will come pouring out.

After 3 hours the G-Genomes were done. They had gone through his last 30 years of life in just 3 hours as he got into genetics when he was 12 years old.

Truthfully that was damn amazing. They were very choosy in selecting his memories so I didn't have to worry about doing more than necessary work. If they had wanted, they could have copied all his memories from 12 years to the present in less time. They only took 3 hours because they were being choosy.

After the work was done, I passed out from all the mental fatigue I acquired doing the work though not before closing the sphere.

I was still unconscious when they left me. Dubbilex took Desmond and his G-Genome to his chambers and left him there. The plan was to make them think that this was normal and they just slept yesterday after doing their normal work.

….

**1 month later**

**26****th**** April 2010 (09:00 am)**

**Cadmus Lab Sub-Level 53**

I came out of my unconscious state after a day. When I woke up, I felt something different but I didn't mull over it much as the danger was still not over.

The next few days were spent in some fear and trepidation. The meditation helped somewhat. But still, I was constantly on alert. Thankfully Desmond didn't doubt any foul play for a second. He totally forgot about my existence.

I was truly happy about this development. Later, I kicked myself for worrying for no reason. If he had any doubt he would have done something about it instead of playing the long game. The days after the procedure were very tiring, not only physically, but mentally too.

After some days, I was able to appear in my mind palace by myself so Dubbilex started to visit less and less. But I wasn't worried as I had quite a few things to do and they took all of my time.

From that day I had to meditate for 12 hours a day just to integrate his memories. There were at least 7 years worth of memories and I was going by 1 week per day worth of memories.

I wasn't meditating all 12 hours in a single sitting. Instead, I meditated in shifts. Initially, I could do for only 1 hour but little by little that time increased. Now, I could meditate for 4 hours in a single sitting. By my calculations, even then, it would take at least a year of meditation to absorb all the memories if I continued at the same rate.

Due to my powers, my mind was working at quite a fast rate. I saw the world from a different perspective. The things which were difficult or impossible to understand became easy. I could retain a large amount of data too. So all this helped me with this. If I had been on my previous mental level, it would have taken many times more than now.

I wasn't just absorbing the memories. In fact, I was editing them. I was deleting useless memories while saving the useful ones. I was also adding my identity in place of Desmond's identity. You could say that I was making his memories mine though I did make sure that the emotions were muted.

That way I didn't absorb his arrogant and sadistic nature. I am not saying that I got off scot-free but the pros were quite numerous than cons.

His memories took time in getting comfortable in my mind. I didn't have any identity crisis from it but there were some lingering side effects for no doubt.

Like I was quick to anger, my ego and pride increased, etc. They were minute change but not noticeable enough. This proved my experiment successful. I was really elated as it actually was 1 of the important factor of my survival in the future. This opened up a lot of possibilities. This way I could do it more and get more skills.

I did the meditation between my other training of shapeshifting and becoming invisible. I started with them as they were crucial for my escape. Trust me, it took quite a will power not to succumb to my desires and try for the other powers.

Both were going great.

In just 4 weeks, I was able to shapeshift quite easily though I could only change my features (like the color of skin, hair, eyes, etc) and age for now. Changing height was proving a little difficult.

I was also able to become invisible for 4 minutes which was damn good as it would help me in escaping undetected.

**2 months later**

**27****th**** June 2010**

**Cadmus Lab Sub-Level 53**

It's been 3 months since I took Desmond's memories and truthfully only due to them I wasn't insane.

Humans are social creatures and require physical or mental interaction. The same applied to me. Dubbilex was busy as ever so he couldn't spend much time with me. Thankfully the memories of Desmond substituted perfectly.

I was somewhat confused about having some different memories in my mind but pros outweighed the cons. I now had quite a bit of knowledge of genetics and its alteration. Thankfully his memories didn't change my attitude much. I was somewhat whinier and easy to anger for some days but with some meditation, I was able to overcome those side effects and bring my real personality back.

I was also able to increase my speed to edit the memories.

Just a month and a half ago I was put on sleep in the cylindrical tube while the 3 G-Genomes added original Roy Harper's skills and all his battle memories in my mind. Now that I knew I could distinguish my identity easily if I take fewer memories, I decided it was time to get a new skill.

It was risk telling Dubbilex about Roy but I got an idea as from where my knowledge came from. As he was captured a few years ago and Desmond was the one to clone him, I also 'learned' about him. In the end, I also told Dubbilex about the hidden cameras that were there so we couldn't rescue him. But that doesn't mean that I couldn't take his memories.

G-Genomes have quite a bit range and with the help of 6 more G-Genomes that were strategically placed outside the camera range, I was connected with him. It took just 20 minutes to go through his last 3 years and copy his memories which I again dumped in another sphere. It was enclosed as I didn't want more than 1 person's memories pouring in me. I have no doubt that it would be very confusing. But Desmond's memories were getting boring so I decided to switch.

In the last month, I had absorbed all his memories. Only the last 4 months' memories were useful. Apparently Roy was only active for a year before his capture. I only needed 14 days to absorb his memories. I deleted all his other memories once I got all the things I needed.

With his memories, I could go blow to blow to a simple thug easily... if I was a normal human being. But I was not. And with my superpowers, I could go toe to toe with some of the medium tier villains like the Black spider, etc. He had some hand to hand combat training from Green Arrow. Then again, his girlfriend being Black Canary; he was bound to have learned some martial arts himself.

There was quite some difference in heights so I had to practice some katas to get my body used to them. I had to also tweak them a little for my body size. It was easily doable after a week of practice.

I could also use arrows and some weapons easily and efficiently but I wasn't able to practice them. I decided to rectify it once I was out of my cage. I just can't do it by theory. Moreover, with my strength alone, my arrows will be like missiles. With my superior eyesight, I could use the arrows from far away. If my accuracy is good, I can easily take down a man from a kilometer away. The enemy wouldn't know what hit them. Just thinking about it gave me Goosebumps. Still, it's all conjecture for now as I couldn't be sure until I try.

I also gained some computer skills. And trust me they are very useful in this universe. It took less time than before to get used to the memories. Getting this experiment successful I had another idea.

I asked Dubbilex to download all the files he had on computer skills, martial art skills, and other things they fit into Project Kr available to him into my brain. He did that but it was all very basic. But basic can also be a factor in my survival. They will help me immensely once I get out of this hell hole. Not that I was going to suddenly become a hero. I did this so that I can defend myself just in case my invulnerability proves to be insufficient.

US syllabus till high school was also downloaded into my brain. I could now easily remember the history of America in the past 200 years and 2000 years of world.

Anyways, after completing Roy's memories, I switched back to Desmond's memories.

By now, I had gone through more than one and half years (21 months) worth of his memories when the expected time for the same was of about the same time and that too with all the extra work I was doing. Now, I was just going through his graduation days. When I get out of here, I could just get my graduation in Doctorate rather easily with all the knowledge that I have acquired.

With nobody knowing about the secret chamber, I made it my temporary home. It had electricity and water supply so I wasn't complaining. The food was procured by Dubbilex in form of those 'Accursed Protein Bars'. Frankly, I hated them with all my being but for survival, I had to eat them. A solar suit also helped in invigorating me.

I also realized that with the increased meditation, I require less sleep than before. There wasn't a major change but it was still noticeable. I suspected that it was because my body rested more than enough while I was in my mind.

I also increased my meditation time from 12 hours to 15 hours in the last 1 and a half months as I seemed to have hit the rock in my training for other abilities. I still practiced them but just to perfect my foundation.

I could easily remain invisible for 15 minutes, now. I could change my age, height, and features far more easily, quickly and for a longer period of time. I knew I needed to be stealthy if I wanted to get out of this place so I tried to learn them with all my heart.

I also started practicing with my other superpowers.

First I tried my telekinesis. It was difficult initially but once I got the hang of it, my power skyrocketed.

I could now levitate 1000 kilograms quite easily with just 2 months of practice. I could also levitate 4 blocks of 250 kg each simultaneously.

Somehow Dubbilex was able to steal 8 weights of 250 Kg each on my request. I wanted to see how much I could lift and boy was I surprised. 2,000 Kilos were nothing to me. I didn't feel any burns in my muscles when I did 100 repetitions in a go with just a single hand. But doing 10,000 repetitions continuously made them burn a little.

What? I was free most of the time. I wanted to see my limits. This let me know that I was really powerful. In the canon, Superboy could easily lift hundreds of tons. Truthfully I was not much behind.

By my calculation, I would be easily able to lift 100 tons at least. If this was a marvel, I would have rejoiced but in DC, it ain't worth much. I remembered reading somewhere that once superman bench-pressed the weight of earth for 5 days straight. Compared to that, it was nothing.

I also tried to fly but I got approximately 28% of my DNA from people who couldn't fly. So no flying for me anytime soon, sometimes fate just is so cruel.

Still, with Martian DNA I was able to levitate myself in the air. I could also fly by levitating but it took quite some energy to do it. Actually it took far much energy than I was willing to waste. It was an amazing and out worldly experience. I just couldn't describe it in words but it wasn't efficient.

The feeling of levitating in the air is indescribable but it is definitely enjoyable. To find the limit, I tried to levitate myself as long as I could. The result was 8 hours. This was more than enough. If I had the space to fly I would have flown. But alas, I only had 20 x 20 rooms for myself.

I made it work with just the equipment, I had. Beggars can't be choosers after all.

I could also extend my senses to approximately 200 meters now, which was quite impressive. With this, I was easily able to sense 40 levels of this CADMUS. But I couldn't have it ON for every second. My natural sensing range was still quite good at 4 meters, which was enough, while I was here.

I also practiced my other powers there knowing once I was out I would need them.

I also learned that my strength was somewhat inferior to Superboy but not that much according to Dubbilex. While I only had 80% the amount of DNA compared to Superboy, I had other heroes' DNA which gave me super strength too. So, all in all, I could easily match superboy in strength if I continued my training.

I continued my daily exercises with lifting weights knowing I could only increase little of my strength by training.

'I would have to procure heavy-weights, once I get outside' I decided

I also practiced my telekinesis, shapeshifting, and camouflage. They were the only thing I could practice without harming myself other than absorbing the memories. Frankly practicing them took most of my time and took my mind off other matters.

I could only exit this facility, in fact, this room only when Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash come to investigate Cadmus as I couldn't shift my body through the walls. Density shifting was no joke. I tried it once and all I got was a bloody nose.

I couldn't wait for July 5th. According to the canon, the Cadmus incident happened between 4th and 5th July 2010. My memory was very clear on the details.

While I was planning, I got another wonderful idea. I remembered that the 3 sidekicks were captured initially during the mission by Superboy. I could easily take some memories of Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash when they are unconscious especially Robin. Robin's skill in computer and hacking was definitely something that could come in handy in the future. But it was quite risky. And I will have to be fast.

I waited till the day that those 3 would release Superboy Connor by just practicing my superpowers.

I also wanted to take away Match and Speedy but it was not the time. The more I change the timeline the more chaotic it will become. I will save them, there is no doubt but later, only when I have understood the world and made some changes in it. I was definitely not going to left them at mercy of 'The Light'.

Match's fate was undetermined even in season 3 and I definitely didn't want to leave him at the mercy of someone like Lex Luthor. He would be a great ally to have in the wars to come.

I even gave the plan to Dubbilex about hiding some intelligent Genomorphs in the confusion and make some living habitat below the last level. He would have this idea later. I just kick-started his idea by some months and probably save some more lives.

With that, I decided to follow the script and make some changes in the plot here and there. I knew my existence will change the timeline but call it cliché or anything; I wanted to control the change to some degree.

I wanted to kill all the light members. But I wasn't sure that I even could. Lex Luthor was even needed at the end of 2nd season. But he was only needed because the 'Light' created the problem in the first place.

I knew they didn't make me. Instead, I was the construction of Dr. Desmond. He didn't mention it to Light. I had doubts about whether they knew about me or not. Even if they did it wasn't going to change anything. Maybe in the canon, he too attempted to clone all in one but failed to do so without me.

Little by little the week went by and the day arrived. Every day felt like an eternity. I don't know how but I was still sane after spending this much time in solitude and in the same room.

…**..**

**And done, **

**All the clone things were pulled from my imagination so don't try to contradict it if I am wrong. **

**The next chapter will be updated either next week or after I have updated other stories. Don't forget to check out my other stories.**

**Thank you.**


	3. First Fight

**Hey guys, I am back with the new chapter. **

**I am sorry for the break but some things came up. I won't bore you from the details but let's just say that it was a nightmare.**

**Seeing this story crossing 210 in favorites, and 280 follows, in last month felt pretty good.**

**As I said before I will reply to the reviews individually by PM from now on as writing it separately takes time. Moreover, I am not so sure that people even read this. Still, I hope that this chapter clears some of their doubts.**

**Thank you, everyone, for all the favorites and follows. ****I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story.**

**Many people are asking about the pairings. so here it is. Power Girl and Starfire are in the harem. I will see if I can produce a situation where he will have Wonder Woman and others in the harem. I will not have MC pair with a girl less than at least 17 years of age. That's just gross.**

**Also, he will be an anti-hero in the end but at least not until the end of season 1. Of course, it can change if the situation demands it.**

**I hope you like this chapter too.**

**I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

**Also, those who like Self Insert Stories can check out my other stories. **

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert" **

"**Highschool of the Dead: Self Insert" **

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert" **

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"**

**Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice but I do own my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback'_

…

**July 4, 2010**

**Cadmus Lab Sub-Level 52**

At last the day I waited for came in the end. It was July 4th, 2010. Dubbilex started the fire in the uppermost level of the building at 2' O clock just like in the cannon. The 3 sidekicks even came and got captured just like in cannon.

My only link to the outside world was Dubbilex. He telepathically informed me about the 3 sidekicks capture just as they got captured. I noticed that it was 3 pm when they got captured. Time was very important to waste.

'Well it is time for stealing some skills' I thought with a smirk.

By some luck, I was just some rooms away on the opposite side of the wall where the sidekicks were restrained. Desmond was most probably telling the Light about the whole affair or at least going to the communication room to inform them.

I sat on the ground and linked myself to the 2 G-Genomes sitting on my shoulders and 1 sitting on my head which linked themselves to the unconscious Robin. I was very specific about it to Dubbilex. I knew Robin woke up first during the cannon. I wanted to be done by the time he woke up. And with that G-Genomes started copying his skills into my brain on the order of Dubbilex. They first zeroed on Robin's hacking skills.

I wanted to copy his martial arts skills too but time was running out. Hacking skills were more important. I can learn martial arts with time but I can't learn computer skills. Trust me I know my capabilities very well and I am sure I am not a very tech guy. Moreover, for the time being, my hand to hand combat skills are enough.

Not taking the anesthesia was proving to be a foolish decision now but I needed to stay awake to escape. Still, they were able to copy his hacking skills before zeroing on his martial arts skills. The headache was intensifying but I still nodded. It was the signal to start for another one and check if I could take any more or not. Well, I couldn't but I wasn't going to miss this golden opportunity. I sure as hell won't get this chance in the future.

The problem was it takes some time for the brain to adapt. I had a headache for a few days when I took Desmond's memories. And that was after sleeping for a day after taking their memories. And now I was taking it without any anesthesia.

It was fucking my mind but I wasn't going give up.

Time taken to copy his martial art skills, was a hell lot more than the time taken to copy his tech skills.

When it was over, my head hurt like a bitch but G-Genome didn't care. I already informed Dubbilex to order them to copy as much as it can in the little time we were given. A little bit of blood came out of my nose and ears by the time G-Genome was done copying from Robin.

'Whatever happens, I can't take any more than that' I concluded with determination and asked G-Genome to stop. I wore the sunlight powered suit just like Match and Superboy. It definitely revitalized me and totally healed my body. But it only healed me physically not mentally. It took those about 45 minutes to comb through the last 7 and half years and copy necessary memories of Robin, as he was around 6 when he started to get into an acrobat.

I placed dozens of spheres surrounding the one that had the memories. It helped lessen the headache a little.

Still, it was now or never. Taking a deep breath I nudged the G-Genome telepathically after taking a huge breath.

It was the signal for the next part. The G-Genome then started copying Aqualad's martial arts and water magic skills into my brain. Not wanting the memories to mix. I stored them in a different sphere. Thankfully I already made 3 big ass spheres in my mind palace for the G-Genomes to dump the memories.

It took little more than an hour to acquire Aqualad's martial arts and water sorcery skills as they had to comb through his last 12 years' worth of memories. They just completed copying them when the time ran out and I lost my consciousness from all the pain. Thankfully Robin and others didn't notice a thing. The G-Genome horns turned normal from red.

All in all, I got 3 years' worth of Robin's and 4 years' worth of Aqualad's memories which I will have to go through. Thankfully my speed has increased in the last months so I might be able to sort all of them plus Desmond's memories in a year.

**July 5, 2010 (00:10 am) **

**Cadmus Lab Sub-Level 52**

The next time I was woken up by a Genomorph, I berated myself for getting greedy. If my greed cost me my escape, it will be a disaster. Still, it was a very profitable venture. Now I just have to wait for them to start thrashing this place down. Meanwhile, I shook myself up.

I didn't have to wait much time. I could hear the sound of crashing quite easily. I didn't mull on the memories I copied as they will only make my headache worse.

The Genomorph had some items with him that I asked from Dubbilex to procure. A robot spider that could be used to do a little reconnaissance, a purse filled with money liberated from the room of Desmond and a pair of his shirt and pants. The bastard will not need the money after today. I already knew his bank accounts numbers so money was no problem for me. I was definitely going to liberate all his savings from his account. I just hope the bastard hadn't changed his passwords in the last 3 months.

I quickly got dressed in pants and a shirt above the power suit with a white coat as an indicator of me being a scientist. It was the perfect getup. No one will bat an eye. Moving in just a power suit was just asking for trouble. I wasn't going to discard my power suit though. After all, it could come in handy.

"Are you alright" Dubbilex suddenly asked telepathically.

"Yeah, I am now. And I also got the things" I answered in return still feeling as if my head was on fire.

"No, you are not fine," he said "Your head feels like it will burst any time. Are you sure you want to escape now? You can escape any other time" he asked with a little worried tone.

"There is no other time. If I am to escape, I will need to do it now when everyone is busy" I answered him in a firm voice. "Anyways tell me what happened? How are things upward?" I asked him to change the subject

"I woke them up just at midnight according to you. They talked and the 3 of them were on the verge of making Superboy take their side when Desmond came back... Still, somehow I was able to him nudge in their direction" Here he took a breath and explained more "4 of them are trying to escape just as we planned and in the meantime, the Genomorphs are going underground to escape while the ones still on the side of Cadmus are going down as they are confronting the sidekicks" He said

"Did Desmond take the serum with him?" I asked

"I don't know but he left us to take something from Project Blockbuster just now" He answered

"Perfect. Try to hide as many as Genomorphs as you can. This situation will go to the Justice league but as usual, they will prove to be inefficient. You will have your blanket of freedom while the original owners will do as they please. In the meantime get as many as Genomorphs away from here. I will contact you after securing someplace, maybe an island, where you and your brothers could stay without the interference of the humans"

He mentally nodded and went to confront Superboy like in the animated series canon. And then he went to his meeting with Superboy like he originally planned.

I remained there trying to get ready as much as possible.

I took deep breaths and formed another big sphere containing the 2 spheres which had the acquired memories in my mind to lessen the headache. It took me just a minute to do that.

Next time I opened my eyes my headache was still there but it was now just a throbbing that refused to go away instead of pain consuming ache. This way I could easily hide in plain sight.

Feeling that the rest was enough, I moved from my position. I shook my head and move out of the door. It was my first time outside the chamber/ prison. I could easily tell it was a cave with the mud wall and darkness. There were also some lights to see the path. I tried to sense if anyone was in my path.

Thankfully no one was there.

Most probably all were focused on the sidekicks. That was good. I could make my escape using them as a distraction. With my invisibility skill, I could become invisible but, my clothes would remain visible. They were not like Miss Martian's clothes.

But I knew that security would be down thanks to Robin. That's why I didn't go invisible. If anyone sees me at least they won't know one of my powers. A grin formed on my face and I sprinted on the path that would take me up – elevator. This way I could move a hell lot fast.

Although I couldn't fly, I could easily jump very high. Thankfully the elevator just came down when I thought of ripping its hinges and go up.

'Well whatever' I shrugged and hopped on the elevator. I pressed the 2nd floor knowing the 1st floor will be destroyed in the explosion.

In the meantime, I contacted Dubbilex while the lift was going up. He informed me everything went as planned.

While they were battling Blockbuster, I remained there making last plans with elder Genomorphs. We were able to get 20% of Genomorphs away from the Cadmus into the secret entrance. With this speed, we will be able to take/hide-away at least 30% Genomorphs by the time someone comes back.

I also suggested him to change the records too just in case someone snoops around. Now the records will show fewer Genomorphs than that were originally there. Dubbilex will continue to take the Genomorphs away in the future. They will be noticed but it can't be helped.

"Don't worry if my plan goes perfectly then you won't have to even see him ever again. Brother" I assured him.

"I trust you brother," Dubbilex said

"This is goodbye brother, for now," I said with a little bit of emotion. Dubbilex has become somewhat a friend of mine in these last few months,

"Goodbye, Brother. May you find your path and be successful in your endeavors" and with that, we both cut off the link.

It took some time to reach up. It was 50 floors down after all. Obviously it took time. Moreover, I was using stealth, and creating a commotion was totally opposite to being stealthy.

Thankfully, it seemed that the teenage heroes had been more than an adequate distraction. I felt tremors and heard multiple explosions just as I reached the 2nd floor. The lift also stopped.

'Just my luck' I thought morosely

I wedged my hand on the door that was between me and the 2th floor. Without much force, I took them apart and hopped on the 2nd floor. There was a hole in the ceiling from which the debris was falling down.

I cocked my head as the dust settled down.

'Dammit I was late' I thought. I will have to go by some other route. I looked for an escape route and saw the pipeline that ran alongside the water main. Before I moved, I saw a tube lying on the floor.

On getting closer I noticed it had 2-3 drops of blue liquid. I realized that it is the Blockbuster formula. Knowing it could be helpful; I swiped it and safely tucked in my pocket of the lab coat. I would get all of Desmond's memory but there will be a gap of 3 months in which he prepared that formula. I wouldn't need to experiment for the results when I can just see them from the sample.

I crawled into the pipeline after decreasing my size to a child and thanked the lady luck as I was easily able to fit in. I moved fast just tasting the freedom. There was only a door at the end of the line.

It means there was just a door between me and my freedom. It was locked from the outside, of course, which was doubtless enough to deter any number of supervillains who wanted to taint the water supply of Washington DC with psychedelic chemicals. I sometimes doubt the capabilities of human foolishness and stupidity. But then again I only notice these types of things because my mind is running more efficiently than before otherwise I was the same foolish human too.

I was very careful in ripping the door open which was the last thing between me and my freedom. I didn't want to alert anybody with the sounds.

The cool night air was refreshing since I literally couldn't remember when the last time I'd breathed anything other than the stale, sterile, laboratory air of Cadmus. Still, I could see the ashy particulate floating lightly on the air as sirens began to propagate in the city around us.

I wasn't able to see them clearly but still, there were _some_ details I could make out. Such as when individuals just started 'appearing' on the ground... or _landing_. I scowled and shot forward, up the nearest stairwell and to the small building which served to house the limited above-ground infrastructure the water company used. It was about as 'secure' as any government-subsidized utility company ever was.

I didn't want anyone to sense me. Superman and Martian Manhunter could sense me but I was sure that they would be focusing more on the 4 individuals.

I reached out with my senses again, focusing on the specific vibrations coming from where the lab entrance had once stood, only a block away as I crept towards the location. I could feel more humanoid figures 'touch down' over a dozen as individuals congregated. This means the justice league has arrived. I had no plan to introduce myself to them in enemy territory.

I wasn't going to push my somewhat good luck.

I bit back another snarl and kept moving along the ceiling. In the meanwhile, I triggered my little spider robot for a little eavesdropping. Enabling point-to-point laser communications, the little robot floated off silently as it moved into the best position to eavesdrop without getting caught.

Now that some heroes had arrived to aid their wayward sidekicks, I couldn't just walk away given that they are here. I couldn't just rush ahead unless I wanted to fight my way out of a potentially bad situation without any real weapons and a massive headache. I was definitely not going to give myself to them. They already had a mole in it. If I go there, I can be damn sure that 'Light' will get to know of me.

Slowly I could see from the point. Cadmus will never be the same, I deduced from the smoking shell which used to be the public facade of Cadmus. Slowly, the little guy got into position, relaying audio and visuals from the smoking shell which used to be the public facade of Cadmus.

I felt my eyes widen as I counted the entire roster of the Justice League from the video. This was the first time I have seen them in real life. Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawk girl, Captain Atom, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Black Canary, and 2 Green Lanterns. I know one of them is Hal Jordan and one is Stewart…. I think. I don't exactly remember.

"-what I think it is?" Batman asked as he stepped up to Superman's side.

My drone's directional mic swiveled, honing in on the speakers as Kid Flash spoke up in a stage-whisper, "He doesn't like being called an 'it.'"

_Well, aren't we off to just a sterling start? Even if I hadn't watched the animated series, I could tell that there was obvious tension in the group, especially between Superman and his younger, partial, clone._

"Start talking" Batman ordered. Damn, he was commanding as ever. Even if I did not know him, my first instinct was to tell him.

Even as the retelling began, my mind was spinning. The headache that was just throbbing was now coming back with a vengeance. Now that the adrenaline has left me, my body is feeling fatigued. So I formed another sphere. It was thinner than the previous one. I even missed some of the conversations in between I formed the sphere. I shook myself hitting myself on cheeks to force myself to be awake.

"-You should have called!" Flash interjected, sounding for the entire world like he was whining.

"Results aside, we are not happy" Batman reprimanded.

I cocked my head, a scowl on my face. They weren't _happy_? Was this the time or place to express such concerns? Robin and Kid Flash were carrying themselves too gingerly to be uninjured and might need immediate medical attention! More to the point, the media would be arriving any minute! I might have not much concern in mind when it comes to heroes but still weren't they supposed to be a little considerate.

"-not be doing this again," Batman finished harshly.

_Old enough to fight a war but not old enough to drink Huh! What's the difference between you putting them in life-threatening situations and them putting themselves in the same? None of them came alone, they worked together, and they succeeded. Winning counts for a lot in this game._

"I am sorry, but we will" Aqualad replied, his own expression narrowing.

_'Good on you, fish-boy' _I mused as I listened as they stood up for themselves, smiling gently. Aquaman ordered him to stand down but he told him off albeit politely but he told him off.

"-It's simple," Superboy summed up "Get on board or get out of the way!"

The heroes, mentors particularly, seemed at a bit of a loss as to what to do. Finally, just as sirens began to arrive, news vans with them. Batman seemed to at least make the decisions that this wasn't precisely the best discussion to have broadcast worldwide. I made my own decision as well. It was past time to get out of here before a police cordon was set up. I had a hotel to hack, room to secure, and then make my proper identifications in this world.

When Justice League went away with Desmond or Blockbuster, I used my stealth to sneak off. I could hear police sirens and the sound of vehicles coming there. I would have only a small window of time to get away from here.

I turned from where the League was departing. They had overlooked the situation at Cadmus, made mistakes, and proved that they weren't the infallible icons of justice and truth they pretended to be. I had a lot of work to do indeed 'if' I went Hero route.

Ranting and raving really never came up. I was so busy over the last few weeks that I totally forgot about my previous life. Sure I was sad that my parents were probably mourning for me. But it wasn't like I could do anything about it. Moreover I was also feeling a little bit hungry. Thankfully there were some food shops still open.

I quickly changed my body to an adult in the early '20s. I didn't change my height. Instead, I just changed my skin. I also made me a really tough-looking guy so that no one would mess with me as it was night time. I sneaked away in the nick of the time.

With that, I partially read some people's minds who were still awake to locate a decent hotel.

Once I got it down, I started running in the hotel's direction. My speed could be around national-level athletes. It was far too slow for my taste. I could have gone 5 times faster easily but I wasn't gonna risk it.

When I reached there, my vision zeroed on the burger stall just a few dozen meters away from the hotel.

I instantly reach there and bought 5 burgers. By the time he was finishing them up, I was salivating. I didn't care for any manners and gulped down the first 3 burgers. They were heavenly. I even gave a 50% tip just for that. I was starving before but after eating burgers, for once in the last 4 months I felt full. It was good that I had my collar up otherwise there was a chance that he could have seen my gills.

While I ate my last 2 burgers, I also formed a thick sphere in my mind around the memories. This time I did it properly as I had all the time to do it.

When I was done my headache was mostly gone. But still, I was really tired. I also asked for a nearby cheap hotel, which the vendor happily informed me. I have no doubt that a 50% tip was what got him talking.

He told me about another hotel which was good and cheaper compared to that one which can take me in without an Id.

I thanked him and sped up. Once I reached there, I got to know why it was cheaper. It was in an alley. Thankfully after scanning lightly a few minds of the residents, I discovered that it was not some shadier Motel and didn't have any criminal. I entered the hotel and zeroed on the cute receptionist. She was covered in tattoos and had piercings on quite a few body parts; all in all a perfect Goth girl. I was quite tired otherwise I would have tried to flirt with her.

I quickly booked a room for 4 days and paid for 4 days upfront. I even asked her not to disturb me for the next 2 days as I could feel asleep for that much time. I was very clear and serious about that. Hopefully, she will tell about this to the workers and they will follow it, instead of entering my room without my permission.

The problem is, when I will fell asleep, my form changes to my natural form automatically. I didn't want any problems after all.

Sleep claimed me just as I hit the bed.

**July 5, 2010 (12:10 pm)**

**Washington, D.C**

Next time I woke up, I felt a whole lot better. There was little throbbing in my head but there was no pain. I was actually very used to headaches by now. My pain threshold has definitely increased. I am sure I would have gotten crazy in my last life if I had to endure this throbbing. Opening up the curtains, I found it was afternoon as the sun was still up.

I went down after a long and hot shower. The water running down my body felt amazing. It was heavenly. It's true what they say – You won't miss small things until they are taken away from you. I wasn't able to bathe properly for the last 3 months as I didn't use a large amount of water in my paranoia. I spent about an hour in the bath to properly savor it. By the time I got out, it was 2'O clock.

After coming down, I went outside when I got to know that they don't make any food. Just after asking for 5 minutes, I was in Domino's and eating 2 large pizzas. Now that I was free, I had every intention of eating every type of food. Moreover, I don't think that I would even get fat due to this body's genetics. The Martian DNA alone would help me to distribute the weight into muscle.

After paying for the money, I went back to my room and meditated for 5 hours. In those 5 hours, I sped by 3 days worth of Robin's memories before going out again to Dominos to eat Pizza.

This was again followed by 5 hours of meditation before sleeping just after midnight. I could have pulled all-nighters but I didn't. I was still very tired after all. Still, I already went through 6 days of memories; all in all a good progress.

**July 6, 2010 (05:00 am)**

**Washington, D.C**

Thankfully I woke up in the morning instead of the afternoon. I had quite some work to do after all. In fact, I overslept. After all, I only needed 3-4 hours of sleep now. Still, I had quite enough time to plan after doing my morning rituals. There were 2-3 things that I had to do. They were a must.

First is creating my identity in this world. I couldn't do anything until I had my Id. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't do anything about it. Sure I knew some hacking I learned from Desmond's and Roy's memory but it would break if anyone did more than a cursory scan.

I could go to shadier parts of the city and broker a deal with some sort of person who is in this type of business but I don't have any money to purchase that kind of service. The money I liberated from Desmond's room would be over in the next few days if I continued to eat usual (read: large) amount of food.

Moreover, I wasn't sure about that method. There was always the possibility of getting a bad deal. The person himself would be a large liability for the future.

Thinking of Desmond, I remembered my plan. I just hope that I am not too late. Still, it's been more than a day; Justice League could have frozen his accounts. I kicked myself for forgetting it and not doing it yesterday.

I quickly went to my mind palace where I stored Desmond's memories of his accounts and passwords. Once I got the latest ones, I came back. I just hope the bastard hadn't changed the passwords. Still, from his memories, I knew he wasn't in habit of changing the passwords regularly. I just hoped that his accounts weren't under surveillance.

It was still quite early so I didn't think anyone would be open. To pass some time, I again meditated and started working on Robin's memories. I meditated for 2 hours before my hungry stomach brought me back into reality.

I quickly got away and brought back a dozen sandwiches and a bottle of juice. Once I was full I got back to working on Robin's memories. I meditated for some 6 hours before I started to get bored.

Feeling cooped up and frustrated, I decided to go on a walk and see if I could come up with a workable plan to liberate money from Desmond's accounts which is less risky. After half an hour of the walk, I decided to do it anyway and went along with my 1st plan after tweaking it a little bit.

I could get caught but I decided to risk it. Finding a place that was surveillance-free was easy. Once I was sure that nobody was watching me, I changed my appearance. I did this 3 more times while walking around. Like I said I was very paranoid. Just by some bad luck, if I am caught changing my appearance then they will assume that my base appearance is also fabricated.

At last, I took on the appearance of Desmond and went to nearby ATM machines. I entered the passwords and took out all the money in his official bank accounts which were only some 36,000 dollars. I had to change a dozen ATM's as the money was not available in only a single one. And even if it was available, taking out all money from the ATM was only asking for trouble.

The bastard had 20 million dollars in his unofficial accounts. I was also going to swipe them once I am steady on my feet. From what I remember, Desmond won't be able to look at his finances as he would be staying in Belle Reve. With that, I went back to my room after eating at a modest restaurant. All the work made me hungry and I even missed the Lunch.

While I was coming back, I also brought a big pizza for lunch.

I was back at the hotel by 4 O'clock. I also went back to working on Robin's memories of his hacking. I meditated for 6 hours and only took a break to eat Pizza. Then I went out for dinner. Once I was back, I again worked for 1 hour before going to sleep. All in all, I went through more than 9 days worth of his memories.

I spent the next 2 days like this going through Robin's memories. I only took a break for eating and resting. So, all in all, I went through 18 days of his memories in 2 days alone. With 15 days worth of memories absorbed before, I was done with little more than 33 days worth of memories. But they were all not related to his computer skills. Some were his acrobatic memories.

By my calculation, I would just need half a month's worth of his computer-related memories more to make my ID by myself. And I could even get all his tech skills in just a week if I continued at the same rate.

I also went to a shopping spree once I had the money. I bought some clothes and a watch. The clothes I 'borrowed' from Desmond were….. Well, they were for old people. I couldn't just go out wearing them. I would totally stand out. So I bought half a dozen t-shirts and a pair of lower (for physical) and casual jeans. On further thinking, I also bought a black leather jacket. I know it is cold here but truthfully due to my genetics, I don't feel it much. This doesn't mean that others have to know about it.

I also wanted to buy a laptop and mobile. But I couldn't as I didn't have my ID. And I didn't want to steal so I just bought a watch. I couldn't ask for a time every time. Not all people would be polite enough to tell even the time. Moreover, there wasn't' anyone that I needed to talk to with the phone and I could just use a cafe for the net.

**July 9, 2010 (01:10 pm) **

**Central City Park**

I was in Sugar café eating my lunch.

Today, I checked out of the motel. For being a good receptionist and telling me of all those good restaurants, I gave her a 20 dollar tip. Even before giving the tip, she was responding well naturedly to my less than good attempts of flirting. At least that's what I discerned from her mind. I would have gotten a pity fuck if I had continued my flirting but I was not going to lose my virginity here by a pity fuck.

Truthfully I wanted to fuck her but I decided to rain check. I already spent more than enough time in the Motel. The best plan would have to change my location every day but I got complacent. Thankfully nothing happened.

So I checked out in the early morning at about 4 am. The receptionist was a little put out when I woke her up. I even thought about erasing her memory of me but it would have been fishier if someone had checked. Moreover, I was already in disguise so I wasn't much worried about the discovery.

I didn't have big luggage. I was wearing my old clothes as I had the appearance of a 22-year-old man. All of my new clothes were in my black bag which I also bought yesterday.

Once I was outside, I quickly found an alley where I changed my clothes and appearance to a nondescript man in the early 20's. Seeing as it was still dark, I levitated myself up and flew away with some speed. I flew in the direction of Central City which was the closest city from there. I knew that Central city had quite a low crime rate compared to other nearby cities. Also, I wanted to see the working city of Flash.

I couldn't have taken a cab as it would have required money. Metro was also out at this time. Moreover, I think I needed some sort of ID for that. Even if I didn't need the ID, I was sure to be caught on camera which I wanted to avoid.

I already memorized the distance and direction of Central city from my motel. In the beginning, I was pretty slow but by the mid-flight, I was going as fast as I could. I covered 100 kilometers in just one and a half hours. Just in time as the sun was starting to come up.

My speed was truthfully quite low. The highest I flew at 25m/s judging by the meter which checked the speeding vehicles. It was nothing compared to people who could break the sound barrier. Still, it was my first flight experience. My speed will only increase from here.

While flying, I noticed one thing: It was fucking cold. My clothes froze. Due to my genetics, it didn't affect me but I understood one thing. If I was a normal human, I would have become a popsicle.

Before someone could see me, I landed away from prying eyes and started jogging. It really helped that I could sense a person so finding a secluded place away from prying eyes was easy.

When I reached the city, I decided to stop for a little and replenish my energy. I bought 2 breakfasts from a shop which was thankfully open. After eating I decided to go to Central City Park. It was quite famous.

When I reached there, I was surprised to see so many people of every age. Some were running, some walking. It was like everyone from the nearby place decided to come which in the hindsight is what actually happens every day. I was just a little surprised.

I took a spot below a tree and started meditating.

After 5 hours I was done with 3 days worth of Robin's memories.

Seeing as it was lunchtime, I bought half a dozen hamburgers and decided to eat at Sugar Café which was nearby. Just as I got my order of coke, I saw 3 teenagers walk through the door. Just by a glance, I could tell who they were. They were none other than Aqualad, Robin, and Kid flash. They were in their civilian get up.

Now, on one hand, I could leave them be and be on my way. But on the other hand, I could see what they are up to. Truthfully I didn't want to get involved in the plot. Obviously they had all things handled. In the end, I sighed. Who was I kidding? One way or another I would get involved in the plot. It's like those fan fictions where MC gets dropped and has to take part in the story.

With a sigh, I started to concentrate my ears on their talk while calmly eating my hamburgers. Just a second later I could clearly hear them and those poor fools didn't even realize that someone was listening about their 'secret' conversation.

Robin: Her name is Selena Gonzalez…

5 minutes later, I cursed my past self for listening in and not controlling his curiosity better.

Apparently there have been recent assassinations of CEOs who were dealing with Cadmus. All the deaths have been staged to look like accidents for example mugging went wrong etc. Robin believes that it is the work of League of Shadows. And he also believes that their next Target is Selena Gonzalez.

Ok WTF? This clearly wasn't in the animated version. But then again I don't think that it showed all the missions they accomplished, just the major ones connected to the plot.

From my memories, I know that animations showed the next thing about the fight between Twister and Young Justice in Happy Harbor on July 18. That is 9 days from now. God knows how many missions they will take in this next week.

And what's with them speaking things like League of Shadows in an open area like this. I mean they should have taken some precaution at least. Anyone could have listened to them.

'Hmm…. What to do?' I thought now that they have exited. On one hand, I can leave them be and continue on my path. On the other hand, there was this little excitement and anticipation in my heart to go toe to toe against League of Shadows as my first Heroic deed.

I shook my head. 'What the hell am I thinking? I don't need to get involved in this madness' but still, my heart refused to go back.

In the end, I sighed and decided to prepare for the night. I booked a small Motel which was not too shabby for a day. Once I reached my room, I went to sleep.

What? I was going to be awake at night, I will need my sleep. I didn't want to be there against ninjas on half my energy. But I couldn't sleep no matter what.

With a sigh, I got up and went back to meditation. It will be good to keep my mind occupied.

It was 6:45 pm when I came out of my 5 hour-long meditation. Once I was freshened up, I searched about the target 'Selena Gonzalez' on the net. Once I knew the location, I went there.

I already bought some things for just this type of situation, a mask, and spotless leather gloves when I shopped for clothes back In Washington. The mask was nothing fancy. It went from my nose down to my collarbone so it also hid my gills. You can imagine it being Kakashi like a mask. The gloves were also black, again nothing fancy.

I was wearing my black t-shirt under my black jacket which also had a hoodie. With my black stretchable jeans, I was totally clad in black.

It was already dark when I exited the motel so I just wrapped my mask around my face for hiding my identity once I was in the surveillance-free area. Even then I changed my appearance to a non-descript young man I saw today at café.

Once I was done, I checked the time. It was 7:45 pm. Since I knew that CEO's work more than normal employees, I wasn't worried about her going home. I went in the direction of the office where she will be working. With Roy's acrobatic skills, I reached there in just 10 minutes.

Once I was a block away from my destination, I extended my senses to see if our heroes are there or not. They were there just on the opposite building of the office of Selena Gonzalez. I jumped on a building just before theirs.

Robin had the binoculars in her office's direction while Aqualad stood by him. Aqualad doesn't seem to need the binoculars. Well, I can't exactly complain as I could also see up to 200 meters without any problem just as I was seeing them now. It was a new skill I discovered while I was flying otherwise I wouldn't have risked my discovery by sending a spider robot after the Cadmus explosion.

While they both were serious and battle-ready, Kid Flash was eating chips. I shook my head at his carefree nature even on a mission.

I decide to just observe for now. I wasn't going to reveal myself for no reason. If they could handle the assassins then there is no need for me to get involve.

With that, I turned to look at the target.

Selena Gonzalez was a Hispanic woman with brown eyes and black hair that went to her shoulders. She looked to be in her early 30's but still looked good. She was still working just like I thought. But I didn't understand why she was working just beside her window. Doesn't she know that she was an easy target, for a sniper?

Anyways I didn't have to wait for much. Just as the clock hit 8:00, I saw a figure trying to sneak in her office from a lower floor which was none other than the Black spider. (Wow, talk about just making it. If I had been 5 minutes late, I would have found them fighting)

I saw Aqualad pointing him out to his teammates.

I also saw the Robin and Kid Flash running to confront him leaving Aqualad who was taken off guard by another assassin who was none other than Hook.

After some dialogue exchange, Aqualad and Hook started exchanging blows with each other in which Hook beat Aqualad. Meanwhile, the Black spider tied Kid Flash's legs and threw Robin on him. Thankfully Robin saved both of them from falling multiple stories with his grappling hook. But Hook was waiting for them on the ground. He threw Aqualad in their direction which they dodged but Aqualad got hit directly to the wall.

Meanwhile, I was also slowly coming towards them. I now occupied the broken roof where Aqualad and Hook fought.

Then with a twist Kid Flash raced up to Selena's office while Robin went against Hook.

I took a rock from the messed up roof which fit perfectly in my arm just in case Kid Flash is late and I have to get involved. Just as Black Spider broke the window, KF reached there and took her… in the middle of the fighting.

I facepalmed at his idiocy. Robin was winning but somehow due to their atrocious teamwork they both collided with each other instead and went down.

Fuck they just got captured. I saw as to how they fucked up against them even though I could see that Black spider was quite good. But that Hook guy was nothing they couldn't have handled. The problem was they underestimated them. Aqualad didn't even use his full strength. The less we talk about their teamwork, the better.

I took aim and was about to get involved but I saw them taking them away instead of just killing her and get done. In the end, I decided to wait and see what happens. That doesn't mean I wasn't ready. If they act to kill her, my throw would get me some seconds to engage them. Moreover, I know the pattern where the heroes will free themselves at the last moment as they always do.

I observed them from my position as they took all 4 of them to Selena's office.

A short while later, they wake up, hanging upside down, tied up by Black Spider's web. And now they are pissing each other. I mean what's with heroes and villains that they have to explain their plans. Robin managed to cut loose the cobwebs because they forgot to take off his utility belt.

Even though Kid Flash and Robin have the element of surprise, their combined attack is quickly defeated. Black Spider glues them to the wall, and Hook is ready to finish them. Aqualad saves them by using the water from a water cooler as a shield.

Robin and Aqualad fight off the assassins while Kid Flash runs off with Selena to the company's pantry. I also follow them as they are more in danger.

In a pantry, Kid Flash refuels with a Kapow energy drink. As Farano Enterprises manufactures the drink, there's plenty in stock.

While they are busy with the villains, I noticed Selena running away but I also knew that another assassin was waiting for her.

It was none other than Cheshire. Now I know this is my debut but getting Cheshire on 1st day was big. Selena collided with Cheshire and fall down. Cheshire mocked Selena and went for the kill.

Just as she was going to finish her off, I threw the rock with half my strength. I haven't had any practice but I hope that it stops her from killing her.

Cheshire having some kind of danger sense dodged the rock and backed away. With my element of surprise gone, I jumped and landed between Cheshire and Selena.

Cheshire was quite surprised to see me. I could easily tell by sensing her emotions.

"And who might you-" She started to talk but I wanted to get this over with. I quickly ran towards her and engaged her. Due to my super-strength, I only needed 1 punch or kick to get this over with but it wasn't easy.

It never is.

Cheshire dodged each and everything I threw at her. It didn't help that I had nothing while she had 2 of her 3 prong knives. If I hadn't copied and practiced Roy's and Robin's martial arts skills, I would have gotten killed ten times over despite my super strength and super speed. The problem was my reaction time was shit, while she could easily see where my moves would land next.

I knew she was playing with me judging by the questions she was asking me in between. I would have been a fool to answer any question so I just engaged her without answering anything.

Still, it was going bad. The knives didn't harm me but my clothes were cut. But I had an ace up my sleeve too. Well, I had a few aces like my invisibility, telepathy, and telekinesis. But I wasn't going to give away all of my secrets on the first day. I would only use them if the situation turns dire. It was still in control.

I wasn't using my full speed so next when I used it, she couldn't dodge my attack. My punch hit her stomach with full force. Well, not full force as I wasn't about to murder her no matter how much my conscience told me to. And it didn't even hit her in the middle. She somehow dodged the blow partially. I even heard her ribs break so I knew that my punch at least connected.

Her knives went flying away as she landed a few meters away with a thud.

I picked her knives while keeping my eyes on her at all times. I would be lying if just killing her with her own knives didn't cross my mind. She was after all an accomplished criminal. I am sure there are quite a few names under her belt in murder. Even then I stayed my hands for a few reasons.

First: I wasn't going to make an enemy out of Sportsmaster, Artemis, and Huntress on my first day; At least not until I am untouchable by them.

Second: No matter what crimes she committed, my conscience wouldn't allow me to kill… yet. I was not so naïve to think that this fucked up Universe wouldn't affect me. But I just couldn't get myself to kill her in cold blood no matter what. I just couldn't do it.

And third: I knew she had a daughter with the clone of Roy Harper and tried to follow a good path.

Anyways I clearly heard her ribs break. She continued to lie there as if she was unconscious. I wasn't so sure about that if she was faking it or not. Even then I wasn't going to take any chances. I picked up a rock and threw it at her. It hit her on the head and she didn't even twitch. Even then I was on guard. You never could tell with them.

Anyways, once I was sure that she wasn't waking up I checked on Selena. Thankfully she was still here and I couldn't sense anyone, besides our 3 heroes who looked to be finishing up.

Aqualad manages to take down Hook because the assassins are precisely above the bathrooms and he douses him with a lot of water. Kid Flash manages to distract Black Spider by throwing Kapow at him, giving Robin the opportunity to attach an explosive to his web-slinger.

Wow, they sure know how to destroy the buildings in their fight.

I couldn't wait here but I also couldn't give her in their naïve hands. I also checked around my surroundings to see if there is any camera.

Thankfully there was none. Then again Cheshire wouldn't have wanted to get caught in the camera and decided a surveillance-free area to assassinate her.

With a sigh, I tucked the knives in my pocket and went to her. Before she could speak, I picked her up and started jumping above the buildings. Thankfully she was still in quite a shock at coming close to death so she didn't speak up.

In between, I also tried to assuage her fears "We need to move away. I don't know how many assassins they have sent to kill you"

"Okay, okay but aren't we going in the wrong direction. Your friends were in the pantry" She asked me pointing in the opposite direction, once she got her bearings together.

With a chuckle, I realized that she could confuse me with them, "No I am not with them. You can just say that I was in the neighborhood when I got the tip about this assassination and decided to get involved"

I realized we were far away for now. So I stopped and let her go.

"You know you can't go to your house or any of your friend's house. They will find you and if someone gets in between they will also kill them. You will have to go underground. At least till tomorrow. This incident will be definitely in news judging by the destruction 5 of them caused" I said in a serious tone so that she could understand what grave danger she is in.

"But where will I go?" Selena asked in frustration.

I just raised an eyebrow at her. But then I remember that she can't see it due to the hood. Feeling foolish I decide to forget about it and plan my next course of action. The easy thing to do would be to tell her to go to the 3 heroes but I can't depend on them to protect her fully judging by the incompetence of them.

Suddenly I got an idea.

"Hmm, Okay, I guess I will take you to a safe location, but after tomorrow we are done, you understand. I will tell you my plan once we are safe, let's go" I said.

With that picked her up and went to my hotel.

"Umm, what are you doing?" She asked with a little embarrassment.

'What? Are you virgin or something' well that's what I was going to say but my mind caught up.

"We can't let them track us so this is the best way to go unnoticed as I am sure you can't go this fast," I said just as we reached the motel I was staying. I jumped down the alley in between.

"Wait here. Don't go anywhere, I will be back in just a minute" I said.

Before she could reply, I was off. I took off my mask and gloves and stuffed them into my packet just after exiting the alley. I went back to my room through the front door so that the receptionist sees my face. Once I was in my room, I quickly change my clothes. I also changed my appearance to my previous 30-year-old man. I just tweaked his physique to a more fit body.

With that done I opened the window and jumped away. Once down, I went back to check on Selena.

When Selena saw my appearance, she fucking blushed. I mean her life is in danger and she is blushing here. I mean I don't mind. In her tight white suit and black pencil skirt, she looked damn sexy. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that ass. Maybe she thought I was young before. I read her mind to confirm that.

Yeah! I was right and she was definitely attracted to me.

I shook my stray thoughts of seducing her. It would be quite inappropriate. I mean she just went through a life and death situation. Taking advantage of her would be bad. But then again shouldn't I get some type of payment for saving her.

I slap myself on cheeks to focus. A plan began to form in my mind. I mean my thinking was quite fast so it didn't take much time to plan.

I grabbed her hand in my hand to which she was surprised. I ignored her gaze and started to walk towards the front door.

"Okay, do you have any money," I asked her. I had the money but I didn't want to come as eager or as if this was my plan all along. She warily nodded.

"Okay give me a 100 and try to follow my lead okay," I said to which she seemed confused but still nodded and handed me the money.

When we reached the counter, I placed a self-satisfied smirk on my face and placed a 100 dollar bill while asking for a room. The receptionist had no doubt what was I was planning to do. Even Selena caught on what I was implying but got into the act and acted just fine. I was surprised at her sultry expression; she threw at me but didn't say anything.

I got the room just above what I booked this morning.

Once we reached there, I expanded my senses to see if anyone had followed us here. Finding none I sighed in relief. So you must be quite surprised when I found myself face to face with Selena just as she kissed me.

I was so confused. Still, I instinctively reciprocated. I thought of ending it there and then but after 2 seconds, my lust was back in full force.

We quickly took out each other's clothes and went back to sucking each other's mouths. Still, for a brief second, I got to see her in all her naked glory. She had modest-sized boobs compared to other female characters in the DC universe. I would say around C cups. They were starting to sag a little, but for her age, they were quite good. Her black nipples and black areola only added charm to her skin.

The only problem I could find was, her bush covering her sex. Frankly, I hated hairs on the pussy. A small trimmed patch is well and good but it looked like a forest out there. She didn't know what she missed by not trimming it.

Our hands roamed each other's bodies. My one hand was massaging her breasts while other was on her ass lifting her up for more access. Meanwhile, her one hand was around my neck while other was feeling my abs.

After a few minutes of exploring each other's bodies, we quickly went to bed while still sucking each other's mouths. Once I felt I had kissed her enough, I stopped and started sucking on her breasts while also dipping 2 fingers in her slit. Her moaning reached a new level when I did that.

For a moment I wondered what the last time was when she got laid judging by tightness of her pussy though I didn't say it out loud. I didn't want to get blue balls after all. Truthfully we didn't say anything at all. We just fucked.

I paid attention to both boobs while my continuing fingering her. Her moaning continued to encourage me. They particularly got loud when I rubbed her clitoris in between. It didn't take her long to reach orgasm.

She continued to gush staining all my hand. Once she was done I took out my fingers from her pussy and brought it to her mouth. For a second I thought she would not suck it but she surprised me by sucking them clean.

That was hot and it made my cock twitch.

Now that she was lubricated enough, I took out a condom from the drawer. Thank god these kinds of Motels have condoms.

Once I wore the condom, I dipped my 8-inch dick in her pussy in one full stroke. At first, I decided to take it slow but when she urged me to go harder, I picked up the speed.

My girlfriend was all for lovey-dovey sex but truthfully I liked some roughness so I went above and beyond my normal speed. Not that she could have taken it rough from me. I mean I would have killed her if I had tried to be rough.

I also realized that I could in fact still kill her if I am not careful enough. So to avoid this, I changed the position. I let her be on top. But just as I was going to change the position, she orgasmed. Her constricting pussy nearly made me cum.

Now it was necessity as she looked to be on her last legs and I wanted at least one orgasm. After all blue balls are the worst.

Thankfully she went through it and started jumping up and down my dick. I slapped her ass here and there but let her do all the work though I did pay attention to her boobs and fondled them.

Just as I was about to cum, I held her by her thighs and picked up the pace.

Both of our orgasms triggered at the same time. But this time her pussy loosened up quickly as she falls on me in her fatigue.

I took out my dick from her pussy and rolled her over to my side but not before giving her a kiss.

Once I took out the condom and threw it away, I turned back to her but she was already asleep. Truthfully I was also tired but sleep was still far away.

I don't know about her but I was starving. I also stank a lot. Sighing in defeat, I decided to bathe before going away to eat. But then again I couldn't leave her here all alone. So I once again expanded my senses to see if someone was watching us or something. Thankfully nobody was suspicious.

I quickly went to the bathroom and freshened up. Once I was done, I called room service and had them, order 2 pizza and coke to my room. I could have done myself but I didn't have any phone and Selena left hers in her office. Trust me I checked. I should have had her disabled it before bringing her here as it could have led the assassins to here. I vowed to never repeat this mistake again.

I gave a generous tip to the delivery boy. Once I was full, I started working on Robin's Memories. After an hour, I was spent so I went back to sleep.

**.…**

**Okay, I was not planning on doing a lemon this early but once I starting typing, it naturally came. I know the lemon is a little short and fast-paced but I wanted to be done with this chapter today.**

**Anyways I was searching about the timeline on Google where I found about some extra materials. One thing led to other and I read my first comic online to see what actually happened.**

**I wasn't gonna write about this incident. Truthfully the next thing after escape from Cadmus would have been Happy Harbor but I learned about the comics and here I am. So from now on, MC will not know the things that happened in the comic.**

**After I was done, I got another idea regarding Selena, and no, she isn't in the Harem. You have to read the future chapters to see what my plan is for Selena.**

**Okay now tell me if you want the MC to get involved in 'Happy harbor' and 'Santa Prisca' incidents. I am leaning towards getting him involved but any suggestion is appreciated.**

**Also, this story will not be updated for quite some time. I have some things to do next weekend, and I also have to update my other stories so it will take at least a month and a half to do all of that. **

**Thank You.**

**40 days of Robin's memories done!**

**21 months of Desmond's memories done!**


	4. Bombs and Twisters

**Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter.**

**I apologize for the unforeseen hiatus. With so many stories, I really burnt out myself. I also lost all the episodes of Young Justice when my laptop broke down. Without them, I couldn't exactly write. Once, I downloaded them again, my mind wasn't in this story. **

**Still, worry not, for I have returned. I have also edited the last chapters so I would recommend reading them once again before this chapter.**

**Anyways, I was really surprised to see this story so loved by the readers. As of now, it has 559 favorites and 665 followers.**

**Thank you, everyone, for all the favorites and follows. ****I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews. ****Trust me the comments are bread and butter for the writers like me. They really help the story keep going. I would urge you to comment using an account if you want the replies.**

**I already replied to those who commented with an account before I updated the chapter. **

**I hope you like this chapter too.**

**I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

**Those who like Self Insert Stories can check out my other stories.**

"**My hero Academia: Self Insert"**

"**Friends: Self Insert"**

"**See: Self Insert"**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"**

**Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice but I do own my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback'_

…**..**

**Chapter 3**

**Bombs and Twisters**

**Next day **

**10****th**** July 2010 (04:30 am)**

**Central City**

I woke up feeling a weight on my chest. Last night flashes through my mind providing answers. I sighed and looked on my left to see a naked Selena lying on my chest, her boobs pressing on my sides though I couldn't see them as a sheet was covering both of us.

It was a mistake in sleeping with her. I should have gone to my room last night after I was done with her. I really could have compromised my real form. Thankfully, she wasn't awake and didn't see my base form as that would have been a big problem. I didn't want to compromise my base form after all.

I carefully extracted myself from her but not before admiring the naked beauty by lifting the sheet. Once I had my fill of ogling, I quickly gathered my clothes, carefully picking up my jacket which housed two 3 pronged knives. Once I was clothed, I made sure that Selena was asleep before exiting the room.

I went to my room and picked up my things. I also completed my morning rituals. Once I was done, I locked the door and checked out. Thankfully I had the presence of mind to alter my appearance.

It was still dark outside.

Once I was outside I quickly found a hotel that was still open and bought a large breakfast for myself. They took only a little time to serve.

It was 5:30 am when I finished eating. With that done, I went back to the room occupied by Selena by jumping through the roof. After all, the receptionist hasn't seen my 30-year-old identity going away so I couldn't go through the front door.

What? You thought I was running on her. Why would I do that? She seemed to be mature and it was after all one-night-stand. I am sure she understands how things are.

She was still asleep when I got back. Putting away her clothes on the table, I sat on the ground to meditate. I knew she wouldn't wake up this early after last night.

I meditated for 2 and a half hours, working through a little 1 and a half days' worth of Robin's memories. Once I was done with editing the memories, I went back to the real world to plan my next move. A few plans were thought and right out discarded. In the end, I decided to create a little chaos by going public.

Not with my identity but with Selena's case and situation.

Selena's movement shook me back to reality. Well, it's time for some fun.

No! Not that types of fun you horny bastards. I meant a prank. While I had enough last night, I wouldn't say no for more if she wants.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked from my seat

"Yeah…" She trailed off no doubt remembering her last night.

I distinctly heard her mutter 'Oh fuck' under her breath.

"I don't think so, Miss Gonzalez. I don't think your body could handle much more of that" I teased her. Seeing her blush made me chuckle a little. I mean making a 36-year-old woman, blush, is always an accomplishment.

"Thank you for the last night….." She said. It was not subtle of her to fish out for my name.

"It's my pleasure. Hopefully, we could do it another day in a more favorable situation" I said changing the topic and decided to tease her a little more.

"I meant for saving me, you pervert!" She said with a little heat. Blush had yet to leave her face.

"I didn't hear the word 'No'. Does this mean you are okay with our little get together in the future?" I teased her some more. Wow! I was on a roll.

She visibly stopped herself from commenting… something, probably a curse. Anyways I decided it was enough fun for now.

"Anyway, your clothes are there and bathroom there," I said showing her things "After it, we can plan how to solve your assassin problem"

The mention of the assassin brought her back to reality and made her tense.

When she showed reluctance to leave the sheets, I decided to tease her a little more to make her a little less tense "You can come out Miss Gonzalez... I have seen everything last night. We have even done everything. What's there to be ashamed about? You have a beautiful body after all"

Her blush was back with full force. To my surprise, she visibly got it under her control. She took off her sheets in one smooth motion and got up in her naked glory. Truthfully she looked quite beautiful. Her age only added more beauty to her. I would say - Total Milf material.

"At least you can be a gentleman and look away" She retorts back. I chuckled at her retort.

"Very well Miss Gonzalez. I will be back in half an hour. Say what would you like in... breakfast?" I asked.

"Frankly anything would be good. I didn't eat last night and after the…" she trailed off in the end and quickly got in the bathroom in embarrassment. I chuckled at her reaction. I knew she was referring to sex in the end.

With a jolt, I realized that she is like those women who give priority to their work instead of social life. Once they are successful, they try to date but realize that all the good men are already bagged. Most of their nights are spent working in their office alone. Now I knew why her pussy felt so tight last night. She probably hasn't got laid in a long time.

I quickly got up and exited the room to get her some breakfast before I get horny. I looked in her mind but she didn't show any emotion for the repeat performance in the bathroom. If she had shown even a bit of eagerness for a repeat performance, we would have been making out in the bathroom by now.

By the time, I brought back her breakfast she was done getting ready. I was a little surprised as women usually take more time than that to get ready. She even had the time to apply some light makeup. I gave her the food and started my meditation. It was the best and quickest way to pass time without wasting it.

I only meditated for half an hour before she shook me to bring me back. I looked at her to see she looked a little frustrated.

With a sudden dread, I realized that I should try to devise a method to sense while meditating. An enemy could have finished me off without me even fighting back.

I gave her a questioning look.

"I was done so I was hoping you would tell me this plan of yours!" She said with a huff.

I checked the time to see it was 9:20. It was about time anyway. So, I started telling her my plan

"…So that's how we will do it. Just remember, do not tell anyone of my identity" I finished up.

She looked conflicted but agreed nonetheless.

"Don't worry, I will be nearby just in case something happens" I tried to reassure her.

"Okay" She said. With that done we quickly booked a cab after checking out.

**30 minutes later**

**10****th**** July 2010 (10:00 am)**

**TV Studio Central City**

We reached the studio without any incident. She looked reluctant to step out the cab so I decided to reassure her.

"Don't worry. Like I said I will be there if anything happens okay. Just go with the plan" I said.

With a nod she started to get out. Still, she was far too tense so I just rolled my eyes and decided to lighten her up.

I caught her hand. When she looked back, I briefly kissed on her lips. She was surprised but kissed back. With some reluctance, I broke the kiss.

"Next time, time trim down there. Maybe I will show you my magical tongue" I whispered in her ear and flicked it with my tongue. I could see her shiver in excitement. I could also see that she was far less tense than before.

I quickly paid the driver some money; I 'borrowed' from Selena and exited the cab after her. In fact, I also 'borrowed from her purse' to pay for breakfast this morning.

What? I wasn't gonna spend my money. She had a job from which she gets quite a big salary; I am sure, whereas I only had a little more than 35,000 Dollars left. With my high metabolism and no place to stay, it will not even last more than 4-5 months, 6 if I spend carefully. Moreover, I don't think she will even mind.

Shaking myself out of these thoughts, I entered the hall.

While Selena went to the receptionist, I went to the bathroom. Once there I quickly got invisible and located Selena. She was guided towards a hall by some security members. I walked beside them just in case they were with the shadows.

We were taken to the hall where live news was running. I heard the blonde woman who was the anchor speaking "_Police say it is too early to tell if the disappearance of Farano Enterprises CEO Selena Gonzalez is in any way connected to what happened at their corporate headquarters last night"_

"_Although it is a good possibility as the 2 men captured on the premises and allegedly responsible for all the property damage, have themselves, escaped custody as they were being transported to a maximum holding facility"_

Wow, not even a day and those 3 good-for-nothing heroes managed to fuck it up. They couldn't even make sure to properly lock them away.

**P.O.V change **

**Mount Justice (10:12 am)**

Our 3 heroes quickly realized that shadows got Selena after watching the news, and her being alive is not a possibility.

They were about to switch off the TV when something stopped them "Wait a minute. I just got the news that Selena Gonzalez just appeared in our studio. She has requested to be interviewed on a live channel for some reason. Well folks! We have no reason to decline her"

The heroes were quite surprised to see Selena walking there unharmed. But to their horror, she started to tell everyone of their involvement and how they 3 and the 2 villains destroyed all the property while fighting.

But they still got some information about what happened. Apparently a mysterious hero saved her from another assassin who was just waiting for her. The other assassin even came quite close to killing her before she was rescued by this hero. He dropped her safe to a hotel where she spent the night. And now, here she was. She also told them about the 2 recent assassination of all the CEO's who were dealing with Cadmus which was told by the mysterious hero to her.

Still, they were thankful that she didn't know about the new specie and Superboy. That would have been not cool.

**P.O.V change**

I didn't want to tell them about me but I realized that this is perfect opportunity to go public 'if' I enter Heroes work. They wouldn't get my identity from her even if they see her memories. Moreover, this way the other CEO's affiliated with Cadmus will be on alert, and League of Assassins would have to drop them due to Heroes looking closely. Heroes would have already looked closely but with civilian life on the line, I didn't want to take a chance.

Once Selena was done, she was quickly taken away. It didn't take much time for Police to come and take her statement. Here she had to tell them about the night, she spent with a man to forget the 'painful' incident, as she had to be truthful. Thankfully, she didn't mention that the man she slept with and the hero who saved her were the same, which was the plan from the start.

She even got the protection detail due to her life being in danger.

I have no doubt that somehow the heroes will be able to see my 30-year-old identity. They will be in for a surprise though as my identity was of 30-year-old Desmond. I could just imagine their faces trying to solve this mystery. Or maybe they might not decide to look into her mind.

It was a good chance to do something about the Cadmus and Genomorphs. I even thought of having her reveal the information that I 'disclosed' to her last night when she asked why the league of assassins were after her. But I didn't do it as that was highly confidential. I would have enough problems as it is. I don't want Batman after my ass, after all. He might get the wrong impression and think that I am with the Cadmus or something.

Once she was left alone she went to the bathroom just as planned. 2 female security cops were stationed outside which was good, as it showed that they took her protection seriously. I quickly got through the window to find Selena washing her face. After I was inside, I dropped the invisibility.

When she saw me, she quickly came to me and gave me a passionate kiss.

Okay, now it was going too personal. I didn't want to get attached to her after all. Still, I kissed back. I was not some asshole after all.

"You never told me your name," She said after we broke the kiss.

"And I can't. Not my real name. You can call me Chandler" I said without batting an eye.

What? He was good as any.

"So now what?" She asked but not before rolling her eyes at my answer. 'Friends' was a major success in this universe too.

"Now, I go underground while you go back to your life," I said seriously without beating the bush.

She was a little hurt by my statement. I was certain judging by her eyes and the fact that she stepped away from me. Not wanting to alienate her, I took her chin and face in my direction

"Look Selena, I am a vigilante. You will always be in danger if I remain by your side" I said gently.

She looked resigned after hearing my answer.

"Will we meet again?" She asked hopefully.

Wow, she really was so desperate after only meeting with me for a day. I realized will have to lie to her, to not make it a shit show.

"Yes, definitely but I can't contact you for a few weeks. You will be monitored for some time and its best if no one realizes that you know me" I said.

"Very well" She sighed.

I gave her a brief kiss and became invisible. She sighed when I broke the kiss. I playfully swatted her ass to see her butt jiggle when she turned back. Before she could say anything, I was already outside the window. I flew to the male bathroom. Once I checked that it was empty, I canceled my invisibility and got out from there.

From there, I booked a new hotel to stay for few days. Once I was in my room, I started meditating; after all, the next course of action depended on Robin's memories.

Moreover, it was just noon and I had nothing more to do. By the time I went to sleep, I had meditated for 12 hours, editing the memories. I only took 3 breaks to eat, otherwise, almost all my time was spent meditating. All in all, I managed to edit 9 days' worth of memories today.

**17****th**** July 2010 (10:15 pm)**

**Central City**

It's been a week since that incident happened. I spent the last week changing the hotels every other day in different disguise due to my paranoia.

I didn't contact Selena but I checked on her see if she was alright. She was alright but quite tense so I smuggled some paper slips to convey messages and reassure her. Just now I was coming back after telling her that I was going out of the city for a few weeks. Even if I went for a week, I could just say that my work was over early.

Frankly, I was bored out of my mind.

I couldn't spend time with Selena. I could only go out sight-seeing for so much before it becomes boring. Moreover, I wasn't much a fan of sight-seeing. I could have gone to a night club or something but I was afraid. Afraid that anytime I could get stuck in a fight between a villain and a hero, and become another casualty in their fight. I was also afraid that I might get into a situation where I had to show my ID, which I didn't have.

So, most of my time was spent inside my room doing meditation and editing memories of Robin.

In the last 7 days, I meditated for 120 hours seeing as I didn't need much sleep. I only took breaks to sleep, eat, and check on Selena. All in all, I went through more than 120 days of Robin's memories in total since I escaped from Cadmus.

I was done with all of his tech memories. I was actually done with hacking skills just on 13th July. All that was left was his martial arts skills.

I was also fully able to create my ID, provided I have a secure location and high-speed net.

So I made an ID for me just 4 days prior. It took me about 10 hours to make it perfect. Creating an ID was a child's play. The tedious part was to put in the system. I had to hack the government sites quietly and add my ID in the proper places. Even Batman would have a hard time distinguishing it from fake. Obviously, if he went to childhood places and talked with the people, he would find out, but otherwise, my ID was about full proof as it could get.

The ID was of 30-year-old man which I based on of Desmond. The person was an orphan. If looked closely, my ID's face resembled that of Desmond's face. Most will just chalk it up to coincidence or maybe a cousin. I only did it because truthfully my mind will feel like a 30-year-old when I would completely absorb all the memories.

I didn't make him some genius though; just a common man who had a little more than 33,000 dollars in his name. He was your everyday guy who got good marks in high school and worked a few part-time jobs here and there, and got by.

With my ID complete and done, I bought a simple laptop and mobile. That's why I only had 33,000 dollars instead of 34,000.

Speaking of money, I also took over all the money that Desmond had left in his unofficial accounts. I did it through quite a few simple fake IDs'. The fake ID's were made in haste and wouldn't get by a decent detective. I just hope that heroes or anyone others are not looking into his accounts. Even if they are, they wouldn't find it considering I didn't leave a trail behind. Still, they would be on a lookout which could create problems.

Now, I am filthy rich. That bastard was making quite a fortune for working under LIGHT. I didn't realize how much money he had. I was a millionaire, with 20 million dollars under my fake name. Unfortunately, I didn't actually have the cash. It was deposited under a fake name abroad. So, I did have to be considerate of the money I had otherwise I could become broke.

Anyway, it was time to move on.

After checking out of hotel, I found a dark alley where I released the appearance of a 25-year-old man, I saw once in a restaurant. It was the appearance with which I was staying in the hotel. Getting in my base form is always a relief.

With that done, I became invisible and started flying in the direction of the next city. After all, it was quite profitable on 2 sides.

One; I would save my money and two; I would practice my flying skills.

**1 hour later**

**17****th**** July 2010 (11:17 pm)**

**Star city **

With my speed, it only took a little bit more than an hour to reach there.

I was just flying through the Star city's harbor when I heard the unmistakable sound of small explosions. Sighing, I went down to see what's all the commotion about although I decided to interrupt only if it was necessary. I stopped behind a big container that hid me while providing perfect view of the conflict. I realized that this incident was shown in the animated series but I totally forgot about it seeing as it was not important.

I saw a big buff man firing on a figure in red. On further observing, I realized that the big buff man was none other than 'Brick'. He is a tall African-American male with a muscular frame and back skin. His skin was tinted a little red.

'Maybe some sort of mutation or experiment' I mused. He had a short white goatee and wears his white hair in cornrows. He appears to be in his early 30's. But then again I can be wrong due to his abnormal skin. He could literally be in his 50's and I wouldn't know.

While the one he was firing on was clone of original Roy Harper and unwilling spy for the 'Light'. He was expertly dodging all those shots. He easily backflipped while running and dodging shots. He even shot the arrow while doing that which was on the mark. The gun exploded on impact when the arrow got into the muzzle.

Now I was proud of my acrobatic skills which I stole from original Roy Harper but I could easily admit that he was superior to me. He appeared to have more skills than me in both acrobatics and archery, which should be obvious as he had years to accumulate more skills. The last move was a little out of my range even with Robin's memories.

'Though not for long' I mused with a smirk.

I decided to observe for now. Well truthfully there was this little itch to battle after the boredom of the last week. But I forcefully controlled it after all I didn't want to get noticed by the heroes. They wouldn't leave me alone if they realized that I was the one who saved Selena while they were getting their ass beaten down. The children are usually the stubborn lot.

It appeared that Brick has some type of invulnerability. He didn't get any injury against small explosion when his gun exploded. He appeared to be angry about his destroyed suit than anything else. After that, he ordered his minions to waste the Red Arrow. But Kid Flash and Robin came to rescue and unarmed them easily while Aqualad defeated remaining 2 minions with his water magic.

In the meanwhile, Brick took out a chunk on earth and threw it at Red Arrow which he dodged rather easily.

It appeared that Brick also had some sort of super-strength. It's like every other guy got super strength. His strength may be good but it was still inferior to mine. I wondered again where he got those abilities from. Most probably some type of experiment.

Still, it depends on the person to best use his skill. In this field Brick came short. He was like a broken record, always doing the same thing again and again. He threw one more chunk of rock but our hero expertly dodged it while shooting an arrow that was on the mark. One by one, the other 3 heroes came near him. They were just talking. I was a little surprised that they would treat this as a joke like it was fucking normal and they were just going for walk.

Brick once again interrupted them with a big ass rock which didn't do jack shit. Aqualad used some water magic and destroyed the rock while the others dodged.

The Red Arrow fired 3 shots at him simultaneously which didn't do jack shit other than make him grunt and push him a step back. Then Brick taunted Red Arrow "Ha-ha! Tell Arrow he shouldn't send a **boy** to do a man's work".

I knew then and there, he made a mistake. He hurt Red Arrow's ego. When Red Arrow shot next, Brick didn't even dodge. In fact, he appeared to have given him a free shot which was the last mistake he made.

Some type of rubber glue came out of the arrow and covered Brick fully. I realized that the substance was high-density poly ethane. For a second, I thought they were trying to kill him. But on further thinking, I realized that they wouldn't do that.

With my super hearing, I heard their conversation which was all the teenage drama. Still, I couldn't help but agree with the clone. With their job done, they started to go away.

With a jolt, I realized that they are not going to do anything further to Brick. It's like they want to free themselves and once again play the game of cat and mouse. I shook my head at that.

Anyway, I was not gonna miss this opportunity. Once I confirmed that everyone was away, I quickly looted the downed minions while they were still unconscious. They were the easiest 300 dollars I ever made. Well not exactly as all the money I ever had in this life had been stolen from Desmond. Unfortunately, they were only smuggling guns and didn't have some large briefcases filled with money.

On further thinking, I also stole some guns and ammo. I didn't steal all as that would have been very bad. It could have clued them about me or something.

Moreover, if the firearms are left here, then they will only be back in the market due to some corruption. Even if it doesn't happen, I couldn't leave this golden opportunity to have some protection just in case I need it.

I took 6 handguns and 1 rifle. They were all high tech. Instead of bullet, it shoots lasers.

The small handguns could be used 2 simultaneously while the other 4 acting as backups. I also took more half the ammunition for them. The ammunition was a cylindrical cell which was more like a battery.

I tucked all of the guns in my jeans once I was sure that they were locked. All the ammunition went in the bag which was stuffed from them. I tucked the rifle on my shoulder and once again became invisible.

I quickly flew over the city to find a park. Once I located a park, I went to the nearby alley where I dropped the rifle in the trash can as I couldn't hide it anywhere with my body. After a bit more thinking, I took it out and buried it in a park under a boulder with all my other handguns. It would do for now but I will need to procure a secure base somewhere. With the money liberated from Desmond, it will be easy. I just have to find the right place and get the money.

After that, I went out to eat. All this secret stuff always makes me hungry. Once I was done wolfing down my food, I decide to plan my next course of action.

The plan to create my ID in this world was already done. Now the next thing was, whether to get involved in the plot or not.

There were both, Pros and Cons for that.

PRO1: I would be able to learn everything from the Superheroes but then again I would already learn it once I absorb Robin's and Aqualad's memories.

PRO2: I would be able to get all the best tech and information without paying for anything.

PRO3: I would be able to grow in safe environment. Well as safe as it could get. Going solo will leave my back open whereas in the team I will have the backing of others.

From my experiments I knew I was quite powerful. There were less than 2 dozen individuals who could match me in strength and speed on Earth. But I am sure I would be defeated by more than 100 people, if it came to battle. They all had 1 thing which I didn't have and that was the experience, real hard experience.

Memories are well and good but I know what they are – just memories. They help but they do not equate experience if I know that they are not mine.

I could easily get defeated if I encountered a worthy foe. What I needed was some boost.

With a jolt, a plan began to form in my mind. I could probably do it by myself but it will require time and experimentation which I didn't want to do. Moreover, I could just steal it from the Justice League database. Why work so hard when I can just steal it rather easily.

But for that I will need to 'expose' myself. Well, not fully but I will have to give them some information on me so that they could let me join. After all even Robin didn't give his identity to the rest of their teammates in season 1.

But I don't know if the adult heroes will be satisfied with it. I don't think they will be satisfied with just trusting. They would want to know everything about me. And If they tried to take my mask off then all bets will be off. That makes joining the heroes through the adults out of the question.

Suddenly, I got an idea.

I could steal the direct formula from Santa Prisca's computers. I distinctly remember that a mission is coming up on July 22, where I would be near to the product if I can get into the team. Maybe I can even swipe their final product too which was said to be 3 times stronger and permanent than venom. But I wouldn't be able to quit the team without a good reason and they would probably monitor me for a while after that just to be sure.

Still, the problem remained. I couldn't go there on my own.

With a sigh, I decided to just risk it. My luck has yet to betray me after all.

With my memory, I knew that the next show is in England tomorrow. I just need a plan.

**Sometime later**

I could have flown there but I didn't know what type of sensors they have. If they somehow discover me, it would create a lot of trouble. So I booked a ticket for England which would depart in half an hour. I couldn't find a flight that was going to Happy Harbor so I booked the flight for the nearest airport.I booked the cheapest ticket available.

At this time as it would take some 6 and a half hours to reach there.

It would be good to just travel like a normal person for once.

I could even spend my time in the flight by meditating and editing memories. After all, I would be in a fight tomorrow. It would do me a little good to absorb some memories from Robin. Don't know when a simple move can save your life.

**Next day **

**18****th**** July 2010 (11:20 am)**

**Happy Harbor Power Plant**

Getting in England was quite easy due to my ID. Once I was done, I quickly went to the airport and boarded the plane.

Unfortunately, I spent 6 and half hours sleeping so I didn't get any time to meditate. I think I pushed my mind to its limit in the last 2 weeks so when I had some relaxation time (other than the night I spent with Selena), my mind shut down on its own. Thankfully, I had worn full sleeves t-shirt with a hood, a face mask, and sunglasses so no one saw my abnormal appearance while I was asleep. Or even if they saw it, they didn't make a fuss.

After exiting the airport, I quickly made my way to a hotel, where I put my things. After that I went out. I also changed my appearance to my base form with just changing my skin color to normal. I also changed my hair to black. I did that in case, I get an in with the heroes, I don't want to explain why I was imitating another person.

With that done, I quickly came here. I didn't fly as I wanted to save my energy for the upcoming fight. Still, that doesn't mean, I didn't enjoy myself. I spent most of the morning sight-seeing and eating British food. I wanted to hit the beach but seeing as a fight was coming up, I decided to go there afterward.

Now, I have been here for quite some time and still, there is no trace of either the heroes or Twister.

I remembered that the Twister first attacked the power plant so here I am. It isn't like I really liked the idea of facing either one but I wanted it to get over with.

Suddenly, I saw a red twister flying in the sky. I got ready for the fight.

But it turned out to be false alarm. The red twister I saw was Red Tornado. I sighed in relief. Still, it only meant that the Twister will be here any minute now. So, I decided to first save the civilians.

I had my simple shades on my face. If just specks can keep Superman's ID secret than the shade will be sufficient. I already discarded my Jacket, after all, I didn't want it to get dirty from the fight. I was just in simple jeans and a t-shirt. The gills were now easy to hide with a little shapeshifting though it was uncomfortable as hell.

I quickly got there and spoke with the security guards that a villain is coming here but those bastards refused to listen to me. In fact, they even laughed at me as if they could fall for such a 'prank'.

I sighed in frustration.

"Ok Don't believe me but a twister will be coming here fast. When it comes, please inform the civilians to get away as fast as they could" I told him and went away before he could say something. I didn't want to hear any more ridiculing.

I didn't have to wait for much. 5 minutes later, I saw a twister heading for the parking cars. I quickly saved a man who was in the way. While he might not have died, he could have gotten injured by that. I told the man to get out of here. He did so.

I looked around to see the villain and found him calmly walking towards me. He was 8-9 feet tall. With red and black exo-suit and a scarf hiding his face, He was more than a little scary.

Before I could even do something, he sent a twister at me. I was sent flying due to a mini-tornado. I struck a wall which got destroyed on impact. I quickly got up but I saw a tear in my t-shirt made my blood boil.

Okay first, I was only going to get involved when the heroes came but now he made it personal. I liked that t-shirt.

Judging by the destruction Twister wasn't going to stop. Moreover, there were still civilians out here. I don't know when the team will come but I can't just leave the civilians to get injured. I knew the Twister wasn't planning on killing any civilian. But there is no telling what changes I already caused. The heroes may not even come. He could just decide to kill some civilians to get Red Tornado to come fast.

I quickly tied the black mask around me and walked to the last place where he was. I found him entering the gate like he had no care in the world. I didn't call out to him or take away his attention. I just flew with my invisibility on. It didn't hide me fully as my clothes were still visible. I just hoped that he will ignore them.

Once I was above him, I dropped my levitation and struck a punch on his with full force. Somehow that bastard reacted just in time to move his head away. Quickly reacting, I rotated my body mid-air and threw a kick at him which thankfully connected.

He went away flying. While he was down, I went inside and urged some of the remaining civilians to get away and alert the police to evacuate the Harbor just in case things went down like canon. They did so with screaming. Thankfully, they decided to use another gate instead of the one that Twister had flown through.

Twister didn't give me much breathing room though as he came back with full speed. I couldn't even see a small dent on his stomach though where my kick connected him. I was quite surprised to see him shrug of my attack like nothing. I mean I wasn't able to give 100% to my attack but still it was enough to kill a man 10 times over. Seeing this I decided against holding back and give my all.

"Who are you? I don't remember you being a hero" He asked as he stopped a few meters away.

I let him talk as it will give the civilians a much more chance to get away from this place.

"Why are you attacking this place?" I asked in return.

"I want a hero to come so I thought the best way was to get their attention was to attack civilians" He answered without missing a beat.

"Hmm very well you have it" I bluffed before continuing "But can we get away from here. The civilians will only get in the way. There is a forest there. We can have our little showdown if you want"

"I don't think so," He said and readied his attack.

Stalling for one last time I asked "So what are your exact intentions? Why do you want to gain the attention of Heroes?"

"That is for me and you to never find out," He said before launching a mini-tornado towards me. I tried to dodge but couldn't in time. I struggled to remain on the ground. But in the end, I was pushed back. It was the second time that I went flying and cracked on the wall.

'Ok heroes, any time now' I mentally hoped that they would come.

By some miracle, god listened to me and a pre-teen with the shade came and engaged Twister. On further thought, it wasn't going to do anything. I was proven correct when Robin was sent flying to the wall.

I meanwhile, tried to get a sneak attack but I only got a glancing blow whereas he threw me away. I realigned myself mid-air just to see the cavalry arriving just as Robin was getting up.

Superboy came in first and asked Robin who was still down "So who are your new friends?"

"Didn't catch their name but the red one plays kinda rough. The black one is probably on our side though" Robin answered frustratingly.

"My apologies, you may address me as Mr. Twister" Twister replied mockingly while I remained silent. I can tell them my made-up name after the battle.

Superboy meanwhile charged at him. I shook my head. Frontal attacks won't work. And I was proven right when Twister threw mini tornados and threw Superboy to the wall which cracked on connecting.

Ooh! You have my condolences Superboy. I know what it feels like.

While his attention was fixed on them, I quickly made myself invisible and attacked him from behind. Thankfully this time, my attack connected and he was sent flying away. It was good that I didn't hold back. Truthfully, I was a little scared of my full power so despite me deciding to use full power, I was unable to do it. It was like I was subconsciously holding back despite not wanting to.

'I would have to look into it' I decided.

But all was not well. Twister realigned his body mid-air. KF speeding towards Twister was sent flying away after he kicked Twister in the chest but his strength was human so nothing happened. I could have caught him but truthfully I was more concerned about the villain.

Aqualad and Miss Martian were also sent flying away when they came in his range. Ouch, it looked like they will have bruises later on.

Now there were only Robin and me standing on opposite sides while Twister was in middle.

"I was prepared to be properly challenged by a superhero but I was not expecting children" Twister mocked.

"We are not children," Robin said angrily and threw his grenades which Twister countered by generating tornados. The first grenade detonated before it could reach Twister.

While the second got connected but before it detonates, Twister casually flicked it in my direction while mocking them "Objectively you are"

I hastily dodged the grenade.

"Have you ever had any adult supervision. I find your presence here quite… disturbing" Twister was on a roll. And it was working too as Robin was clearly getting agitated.

"Well! We hate to see you _disturbed_. Let's see if you are more _turbed_ once we kick your can" Robin said calmly but I could clearly sense he was angry. Even his comeback was dull.

Miss Martian used her telepathic powers to destroy a the fixture over his head which contained… a gas. With his vision impaired, it was great chance to do some damage. Superboy jumped to strike him but again Twister sent him away with his powers. Miss Martian was coming in the same direction and was unable to dodge. Robin and Aqualad on the other hand dodged them and continued their running towards Twister.

I also moved stealthily at the same time as the Superboy. While Twister's attention was occupied with them, I moved in the best position to deal some damage. I cursed myself for not getting any sharp knife as I could have easily cut off all the pipes, he was showing so proudly.

Twister punched the ground and generated 2 mini cyclones that picked both of them. Round and round they looped before striking with each other.

"Indeed that was quite…."

While his attention was fixed on them, I moved. Without any yell, I punched him in the back and cut him off his villainous dialogue. To my surprise he wasn't able to dodge. His back gave out. My punch cracked the armor a little. I was so surprised that it became my mistake. Before I could capitalize on my attack, Twister reached over and caught my punch and threw me in the direction of Heroes.

I skidded to halt after connecting with a wall. The wind was knocked out of my lungs. Ok, it actually hurt a little compared to the previous time when I was able to use my telekinesis to soften the landing. I was getting angry with all the throwing.

I stood up along the other Heroes. While they were walking, I sped past them. I didn't care if they saw me flying. Moreover, it will only distinguish me from my other hero identity. After all, the hero who saved Selena couldn't fly. Moreover, I knew that there were cameras in his eyes so I didn't want to reveal all of my powers.

Initially, I decided to use just my super-strength but now, I decided to use 1 more power. If I had been using all of my powers, I would have used Telekinesis to blow him apart. I don't know why Miss Martian wasn't already using that.

When I got outside, I saw Kid Flash engaging Twister. I made myself invisible and flew up so that Twister couldn't see me coming. I also made sure that the heroes won't see me getting invisible.

While the heroes were doing their thing with Twister, I continued to fly up. Once I was sure that with this height, I would get more than enough momentum to punch the bastard's head off, I stopped. And then I dropped my invisibility and telekinesis which was making me fly, gaining large momentum with every passing second.

I also tried to listen to their conversation.

"What do you want" Aqualad screamed at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I am waiting for a real hero" Twister flew up some meters from the ground and answered with far more amusement than I think he was capable of.

They then talked some more but I couldn't hear them with all the wind rushing around me. I was free-falling with quite some speed.

Unfortunately for me, Miss Martian was not subtle at all. Even other heroes were not that subtle. Seeing them looking in my direction gave the Twister, an indication of what was about to happen. He tried to dodge out of the way but I gave myself a push with telekinesis and punched his leg with all my might.

"You wanted a real hero. You got it" My mouth supplied before I could control it. But still I had to admit I probably looked badass.

My momentum was so much that his leg came off with me below the knee. I had to use my telekinetic powers to lessen my speed otherwise I would have gotten seriously hurt if I had landed on the ground with high speed.

I landed some distance from the junior heroes. "You guys couldn't have been subtle. I really had the chance to shut him down. But with you guys looking at me, he got a hint" I berated them. Before I could lay on them more, I was interrupted by Twister.

"Oh! I was just going to leave you alone once a real hero appeared but now I am going to enjoy killing you" He said with such malevolence that even I shivered a little.

I was just going to engage him once again when I was stopped by Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad coming towards me. But they didn't even spare me a single glance.

"We know who you are and what you want" Robin accuses with Aqualad adding "So let's end this"

"Consider it ended" Twister replied and raises his hands over his head. He generated 2 cyclones in his hand which quickly begin creating dark clouds making the sky darken. In no time, a massive, full-sized twister was formed.

"An impressive show but we will not indulge you. We will not engage" Aqualad calls out before exchanging glances with 2 other morons.

In the meantime, I got near them "Ok what the hell is going on? Why aren't you attacking him" I asked or rather, nearly snarled! The bastards had the gall to ignore me. For a second, I thought of just… doing something but I stayed my hands as I wanted them to be my friends for getting in their hideout. But they were really making this difficult.

We heard a thunder in the sky. I looked up in the sky to see somehow Twister has blackened the sky by generating twisters.

"An impressive show but we will not indulge you. We will not engage" Aqualad said.

I was once again flabbergasted. I reached up to them "I don't know what the hell is wrong with them but consider me your opponent" I said with determination.

My words were met with stony silence though he did started generating lightning.

Kid Flash then turned nervous and asked, "Can Red Tornado even do that?"

"You think I am Red Tornado… Ironic" Twister said with an amused tone.

Oh, now I understand. They did misunderstand him for Tornado. Damn it all. In the heat of battle, I nearly forgot it. I nearly couldn't dodge the lightning. But I knew it was coming so I tried to dodge it.

With a jump, I took off and became invisible. The other heroes were down as they got caught in the blast and I couldn't defeat him with a frontal attack so I pushed my limits and retreated, flying away with full speed. The smoke and the debris from the attack were perfect for getting away. Superboy also covered my escape with a wonderful distraction. But in the end, he got hit by the double lightning directly and skidded to his friends.

I sat on a tree branch not too far from the downed heroes. I saw the Twister coming down towards the Heroes after dissipating the black clouds. While he did leave them alone in the canon, I wasn't sure he would do the same here considering I made him a little angry by taking half his leg.

So, I became invisible and flew up with the full speed. Once I was high enough, I dropped the telekinesis on myself and let the gravity do its work. This move worked once and I am sure it would work again if no one messes up. I also used Telekinesis to push myself making my speed higher. When I reached the range, I saw Twister readying the attack.

'So I was right! He won't leave them alone' I thought grimly.

I saw Miss Martian hiding all of them with the ship but Twister didn't look like he was gonna stop.

But before he could unleash the attack, I punched him full force right in the stomach.

Or rather, I tried to.

Even with me masking myself, he dodged the blow. Still, I did get something out of the attack. With my strength and high speed, I went through one of his hands, quite easily. That blocked enough of my speed that I lightly touched the ground with the help of Telekinesis.

"Catch me if you can you bastard," I said and went to the forest. It was better than going to the harbor and posing the civilians' lives in danger.

I flew away in high speed without hearing his response. I knew he would follow me. After all, he lost a bunch of parts due to me. I looked back to saw him standing up and looking in my direction.

Now, I knew, I couldn't win in a frontal attack so I quickly take out my clothes and made myself invisible. Once, I was invisible I flew away. There was no chance that I would stick here. He could have some heat vision which could have alerted him about my location.

I only stopped once I was about half a mile away from the power plant. I waited for a few minutes to see if Twister was coming or not.

He wasn't! I breathed a sigh of relief. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and all the adrenaline was leaving my body. Truthfully, the fight was quite exciting though I am not sure if I want to do this every day.

Once I calm down, I went back to where I left my clothes. I also saw a cyclone starting in the direction of the harbor.

'So, they are fighting there. With only 1 arm, they should be able to overpower him' I hoped.

Thankfully, I found my clothes in the same place. I quickly wore them and flew towards the harbor as I didn't see the cyclones stopping. With a sigh, I flew there.

I reached there to find that the harbor damaged though the damages appeared to be less than what I expected. Then again, with only 1 arm, his strength is effectively cut in half.

While I was flying towards him, I saw Red Tornado appearing. He told the heroes to leave the fight and started fighting Twister himself. The fight went distinctly in Twister's favor. I knew what was coming next so while Miss Martian kept him in the place. I quickly flew down to put him down in one move. But before I could reach him, he freed himself but Kid Flash generated a small cyclone that carried him to Superboy who punched 2 holes in his stomach and pushed him into the water with 3rd punch.

Twister was then sent flying from the water which was probably Aqualad's work. Then Miss Martian took hold of him and used the telekinesis to destroy his remaining arm. This was followed up by Robin using some sort of bombs as the finishing move though I was confused as to why the last move was necessary. Without his arms, he was nothing.

The combo moves were so elegant and fast that I didn't get the chance to do anything.

A man came out of the robot and tried begging but Miss Martian used a big ass rock to destroy it. They were all stunned. Even I was stunned for a few seconds.

Obviously, Robin was the first one to ridicule it though he did look abashed seeing that it was just a robot.

I flew down and crushed what remained of its head.

"Thanks" I heard Miss Martian say before I landed. I didn't hear the conversation before it so I didn't know what she was thanking for.

'Probably some teenage drama' I thought.

Just as I landed they looked at me, though the boys got into a fighting stance but then relaxed once they saw me.

"Looks like you had it handled" I commented.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash asked rudely.

I was a little irritated at his rudeness but didn't say anything.

"So, is this some sort of Junior Justice League? I mean you have a female Martian Manhunter, a mini Aquaman, a mini Flash, a mini Superman, and judging from that belt across his shoulder, a wannabe batman. You guys only need a Green Lantern and a Wonder Woman to have a full roaster"

Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash looked a little angry at my question. I could guess why: Superboy looked angry for comparing him to Superman while Kid Flash looked angry for ignoring his question. But why did Robin looked angry?

'A Question for another time' I mused.

"This is so cool. I never noticed this" Wally exclaimed, his anger totally forgotten.

"You never answered the question. Who are you?" Robin asked.

I arched my eyebrow at him "The common courtesy is first to introduce yourself" I said in a clipped tone.

I know I said I wanted to be friends with them for an in, in the team but I was solely regretting that decision. They really were brats. If this is how their attitude is towards a person who fought side by side with them, I don't think they would be welcoming me anytime soon on their team.

Knowing that nothing will come off this, I decided to have some fun.

"Robin. He is Robin. They are Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Superboy. And I am Aqualad" Aqualad interrupted whatever the retort Robin was of thinking "I also apologize for my teammate's behavior," He said with a small bow.

I nodded back "Looks like at least one of you have manners. Unfortunately, I have not decided on a name so I can't give you. But you can call me Sam" I said.

"Is that your real name?" Robin asked.

"Is Robin your real name?" I asked back "I would have guessed your name to be a little more… manly" I mocked.

"Are you a newcomer?" Aqualad once again taking control of the situation.

"You can say that. But I am not into the business of becoming a hero. I was just there when that bastard came. I didn't want to leave the civilians at his mercy so I kept his attention" I explained to him. And all of it was true although I omitted a few facts.

"You were very good. You even took his arm by yourself while we had to fight as a team to defeat him" Miss Martian said excitedly.

"You were not bad yourself… other than not being discreet. I also wanted to ask a question. I just saw you use Telekinesis. Why didn't you used them from the start?" I asked.

She looked a little embarrassed by my question. I even noticed her blushing. "Err… I didn't think" She said in a small voice.

"Well other than some property damage, nothing happened so I guess no harm done" I awkwardly tried to cheer her up. "Anyway, I should go"

Before I could go away, I was stopped "Wait a minute! You are not related to Superman, are you?" Kid Flash asked and then awkwardly explained "I saw you flying… so… I… thought..."

"Miss Martian can also fly but she doesn't appear to be related to him. As for your question! No, I am not" I answered succinctly.

"So how did you got your powers?" Robin asked stopping me once again.

"My, my! Isn't that a bit personal question? I could ask you the same but you don't appear to have anything useful" I mocked him once again

"Yes, that is personal question!" Aqualad once again interrupted him "Please Forgive him! I also thank you for helping us"

"Are you his caretaker?" I asked him bluntly

He was taken aback "No! I am not" he said.

"Then let him speak for himself. If you started now, you will be saying sorry instead of him for the rest of your life" I said making it clear that sorry wasn't cutting it "Also make him understand that placing bugs on other people can be considered a breach of privacy which is an act of a villain" I said taking out the bug and throwing at him. I already noticed when he did so. Thank god for his memories, otherwise, I might have missed it.

I huffed and flew away before he could say anything.

I smirked behind the mask while flying 'Let the fireworks begin'

….

**And done!**

**So, how did you like the chapter! Was my portrayal of heroes good? Tell me in the comment section. If you have some questions or advice, you can PM me. I will try to reply back as soon as possible. **

**Next is Santa Prisca!**


End file.
